


Till We Meet Again : Additional Story - The Lost Memory

by jo_gill



Series: Till We Meet Again [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgotten memories are not trully forgotten, begitu kata Josh. </p><p>Bagaimana jika untuk meraih kembali ingatan yang hilang itu dibutuhkan sebuah usaha yang tidak biasa? </p><p>Apa yang akan terjadi pada anggota Super Junior? </p><p>Bagaimana dengan Siwon yang ingat semuanya? </p><p>Lalu bagaimana juga dengan magnae Super Junior yang dulunya begitu curiga dengan Josh namun kini--jauh di dalam hatinya--merasa bahwa laki-laki itu telah menjadi salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya?</p><p>In the end, it's just only the new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Forgotten Guest

**Author's Note:**

> OK, karena aku merasa tidak baik meninggalkan satu bagian dari ceritaku jadi menggantung, jadi cerita tambahan ini dikhususkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun itu artinya Siwon juga banyak berperan di dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Awalnya aku hanya ingin bikin one-shot (siapa tahu nanti ada cerita lanjutan dari ini. Yah, siapa tahu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. hehehehe), tapi ternyata kisah penting ini tidak bisa ditulis hanya dalam satu tulisan. Mungkin ada beberapa chapter, tapi tidak sebanyak yang sebelumnya.
> 
> Dan cerita kali ini tantangannya lebih sulit bagiku dibandingkan yang sebelumnya karena masalah waktu, kesibukan, dan juga 'desain' dari dunia yang ada yang cukup sulit karena menggabungkan imajinasi dengan apa yang terjadi secara nyata. 
> 
> Jadi yang tidak paham ceritanya, silahkan baca Till We Meet Again 1 - 3 dulu ya. Sebagian besar inti cerita sudah ada di situ. Ini hanya cerita tambahan saja.
> 
> Mungkin saja aku tidak bisa update secara reguler karena terus terang, ceritanya baru sampai chapter 2, dan sulit sekali rasanya untuk melanjutkan.
> 
> Done with a hurry, so I'm sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> ========================================
> 
> Setting : The story happened after the time of Super Junior’s 6th album promotion, Leeteuk’s army entrance, and during the filming of “King of Dramas”. The storyline will be different than actual timeline.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Super Junior, sebuah _boy band_ yang begitu mendunia saat ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan _boy band_ lain, grup ini memiliki anggota terbanyak dari semua _boy band_ yang pernah ada dan juga yang paling sukses. Dulu jumlah mereka bahkan mencapai lima belas orang, sebelum beberapa anggotanya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain. Kibum memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri di dunia akting, Hangkyung keluar dari grup dan memilih untuk bersolo karir, sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul kini berada di kamp militer karena harus mengikuti wajib militer.

Namun, Super Junior pun ternyata hanyalah sebuah kelompok orang yang terdiri dari manusia biasa, yang juga mampu merasakan lelah dan kesedihan, di samping keceriaan dan kedekatan mereka satu sama lain.

Di luar kegiatan mereka sebagai idola, presenter, maupun sebagai VJ, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kelompok ini pernah terlibat dan memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan sekelompok orang yang menamakan diri mereka The Guardians, atau Penjaga. Orang-orang ini adalah semacam 'Pengawas Aturan', yang memastikan dunia mereka berjalan dengan normal tanpa gangguan dari luar.

Keterlibatan mereka dengan para Penjaga dapat dikatakan cukup dalam, mengingat Josh, nama panggilan dari Joshua Waterby, merupakan Penjaga yang menjadi pelindung mereka semenjak sebelumnya mereka secara tidak sengaja terperangkap di dalam sebuah dunia sihir yang diberi nama Corona karena ulah seorang penyihir dari dunia lain yang bermaksud hendak merusak tatanan dunia dan memerangkap Josh di dalam dunia itu untuk selamanya.

Dalam pergumulan mereka untuk terbebas dari perbuatan jahat si penyihir, Penjaga terlibat dalam usaha mereka untuk melindungi grup ini beserta sejumlah orang lain karena sempat dijadikan target sang penyihir, entah untuk tujuan apa.

Ketika pada akhirnya Josh berhadapan dengan sang penyihir untuk mengonfrontasi kejahatannya untuk terakhir kalinya, terjadilah Judgment, sebuah fenomena yang tidak biasa dan kelihatannya begitu mustahil. Fenomena ini mengembalikan semua kondisi ke keadaan semula, bagaikan sebuah ‘Reset’. Namun, kemampuan Judgment dalam melakukan restorasi itu ternyata juga menyebabkan semua orang di dunia kehilangan ingatannya mengenai semua yang terjadi, termasuk juga menghapus semua catatan dan rekaman di dunia mengenai Penjaga. Secara teknis bisa dikatakan Judgment menghapus keberadaan Penjaga dari mata dan sejarah manusia.

Konon, hanya Penjaga yang dapat mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelum Judgment terjadi. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kalau Choi Siwon, anggota Super Junior yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi, paling tampan, dan berpenghasilan paling banyak di antara semua anggota lainnya, ingat semuanya.

Walau begitu, Siwon tampaknya tidak berkeinginan untuk membagi kenangannya itu kepada siapa pun, walaupun untuk saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior atau bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dia memilih untuk menyimpannya di dalam hatinya sebagai kenangan yang tidak terlupakan. Ada kalanya dia teringat akan Josh, terutama ketika dia datang berkunjung ke negara tempat laki-laki itu seharusnya berada, walaupun itu sekedar untuk pentas satu-dua jam bersama saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior.

Dia seakan bisa mendengar kata-kata Josh yang terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah: _Ojenganeun uri dasi manari_. (Suatu saat kita pasti berjumpa kembali). Betapa inginnya dirinya agar hal itu segera terjadi, tapi dia sadar betul itu dapat terjadi bukan keinginannya.

* * *

Meski tampaknya jadwal Super Junior kelihatannya sudah mulai melonggar semenjak pemimpin mereka, Leeteuk, ikut wajib militer, tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kesibukan sebagian besar anggota Super Junior kini mulai beralih ke sub-grup mereka, yakni K.R.Y dan SJ-M. Selain itu, hampir semua member sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin mereka. Shindong dan Eunhyuk di Strong Heart, Sungmin masih tetap dengan drama musikalnya dan masih harus diselingi dengan Sukira bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung, Kyuhyun dengan Radio Star, Siwon dengan drama dan CF-nya, Zhoumi dan Henry yang kelihatannya jarang terdengar kabarnya pun ternyata masih sibuk sama seperti yang lain.

Hari itu hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka semua. Jadwal yang padat dan kegiatan yang nyaris tanpa istirahat membuat mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Semenjak masuk ke dorm, ekspresi ceria penuh senyum yang biasanya ditunjukkan ke khalayak banyak pun langsung lenyap. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun anggota _boy band_ ternama di dunia itu yang saling sapa ketika mereka berpapasan. Semuanya terlalu lemas, bahkan hanya untuk menyapa. Dari semua keinginan yang pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka, yang benar-benar mereka inginkan saat ini hanyalah mandi dan tidur.

Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar memaksa kedua matanya untuk membuka, sekedar agar bisa melihat jalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia baru saja melakukan perekaman Radio Star selama lima jam lebih, dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Kini dia merasa mulai berhalusinasi karena melihat tempat tidurnya melambai memanggilnya, menyuruhnya agar segera mendekat.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras ketika sadar kalau dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Bayangan itu memang menghilang seperti dugaannya. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu capek sehingga bisa melihat halusinasi seperti itu, pikirnya. Setelah menghela napas lega, menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur dan langsung terbawa ke alam mimpi dalam posisi tengkurap.

* * *

Choi Siwon, yang sudah semenjak lama tidak pernah tinggal satu dorm dengan anggota Super Junior yang lain pun mengalami hal yang sama. Dia baru saja pulang setelah proses syuting yang sangat melelahkan, terutama jika dia harus memerankan orang yang kekonyolannya beberapa kali lebih parah dari dirinya. Sebenarnya dia senang juga, untuk sedikit mengubah imej-nya yang selalu serius selama ini. Tapi proses syuting yang memakan waktu, mau tidak mau menguras tenaganya juga. Belum lagi karena dia berencana untuk membuka kafe-nya sendiri dalam waktu dekat, sehingga mau tidak mau dia juga harus terlibat di dalamnya. Sungguh, di situasi semacam ini dia menjadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pasangan yang menantinya dengan setia di apartemen, yakni bantal dan selimutnya.

Siwon agak terhuyung masuk ke apartemennya yang sepi. Dia membuang kunci Michael—nama yang dia berikan kepada Audi R8 miliknya—sembarangan saja, disusul dengan baju penghangatnya ke atas sofa, syal-nya ke atas meja dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan agak menyeret kakinya. Setelah mandi, dia pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk dan langsung tertidur dalam posisi miring, lupa menarik selimut.

Semoga saja mereka bermimpi indah malam ini—ah, maksudnya, subuh ini.

* * *

Rasanya belum lama dia tertidur tapi Choi Siwon harus bangun. Dia merasa kalau tidurnya masih belum cukup namun sepertinya pekerjaannya tidak bisa menunggu. Tanpa sadar dia menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk lalu mulai sikat gigi dengan pintu terbuka ketika sesosok berbadan gemuk yang sangat dikenalnya ikut masuk.

“Siwon-ah?” panggilnya.

“Aaa... _hyung_.” Siwon menjawab dengan mata setengah tertutup dan mulut penuh busa pasta gigi.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Shindong bingung.

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Siwon untuk sadar; dan itu membuat matanya membulat sebulat-bulatnya. Kegiatan menyikat giginya langsung berhenti dan dia—disusul Shindong—berlari keluar, masih dengan mulut penuh busa.

Dia berputar-putar di tempatnya dan memandang di sekelilingnya. Dia kenal tempat ini. Ini dorm Super Junior. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?

“Siwon-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Shindong lagi, menyusul anak itu keluar.

“ _Hyung_ , sedang apa kau di sini?” Siwon balik bertanya.

“ _Mwo_?” Shindong kelihatan linglung.

“Bukannya kau punya rumah sendiri, _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di dorm?”

Keadaan sunyi selama dua detik sebelum Shindong menjerit dengan suara melengking, membangunkan seisi apartemen.

“Ada apa? Kebakaran? Rampok?” kata Ryeowook kaget. Dia keluar dengan gulungan rambut yang masih bergelantungan di kepalanya.

“Hantu? Drakula?” lanjut Yesung setengah mengantuk.

“Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?” kata Kangin.

Siwon dan Shindong menatap laki-laki itu lalu berkata, “Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?” serempak.

“Bukannya kalian masuk lewat pintu?” tanggap Ryeowook, kembali mengantuk.

“Kami tidak mungkin berada di sini!”

Baik Shindong maupun Siwon serempak menjelaskan kejadian itu berdasarkan urutan kejadian yang mereka alami masing-masing. Butuh waktu jeda kira-kira sepuluh detik bagi semua orang di ruangan itu untuk meresapi apa yang mereka berdua katakan dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan kegaduhan di ruangan itu. Ada yang mengira mereka sedang main-main, ada yang merasa mereka bersungguh-sungguh, ada pula yang bingung entah harus mempercayai cerita itu ataukah tidak.

Tapi di tengah ribut-ribut itu muncul seseorang yang membuat mereka terdiam dengan mata terbelalak.

Park Jungsu keluar dari dalam kamarnya dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk.

“ _Hyung_ , kau ada di sini?” tanya mereka bersamaan. “Apa kau mendapat ijin?”

“Ah, kalian. Bagaimana jadwal kita hari ini?” Kebiasaan Leeteuk sebagai pemimpin Super Junior selama bertahun-tahun ternyata sudah begitu mendarah daging.

Semua melongo.

“Leeteuk- _hyung_ , kau seharusnya sedang wajib militer! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada jadwal?”

Kata-kata Kangin membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari kantuknya dan secara psontan membuatnya tergopoh-gopoh. “Ah, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?” katanya frustasi, meremas rambutnya yang sudah dicukur.

“Bingungnya nanti saja.” kata Eunhyuk. “Bukannya sekarang Siwon dan Leeteuk _hyung_ harus segera pergi?”

“ _Hyung_ , boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar?” pinta Siwon kepada Sungmin. “Aku tidak bawa ponsel.”

“Tunggu sebentar.” Sungmin bergegas masuk ke kamarnya sementara Siwon kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh busa pasta gigi. Dia selesai lebih dahulu dari pada Sungmin.

“Dimana manajer _hyung_?” tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Semua orang mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan tidak mendapati lagi dimana prince manajer berada. Dia telah menghilang seperti asap. Mungkin saja dia sudah pergi semenjak tadi.

Sungmin, yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya, muncul dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. “Aku tidak bisa menemukan ponselku.” katanya. “Biasanya aku meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur.”

“Kyuhyun-ah, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?” pinta Siwon kemudian. Leeteuk, di sisi lain, meminta hal yang sama kepada Kangin.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia mencari di samping tempat tidurnya namun tidak menemukannya. Bingung, Kyuhyun pun menarik selimutnya, melempar bantalnya ke segala arah untuk mencari ponselnya namun tidak menemukannya, berharap benda kecil itu akan jatuh di sekitar situ.

Siwon, yang bisa menebak apa yang dilakukannya, ikut mencari di tempat lain.

“ _Obseo_...” gumam Kyuhyun, mulai panik. Dia duduk di kasurnya, berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia meletakkan benda itu. Ingatannya pasti tidak salah. Dia tadi meletakkannya di samping kepalanya sesaat sebelum tidur. Kemana benda itu sekarang?

Siwon, yang juga sudah menyerah memandangi dongsaeng-nya itu dengan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

“Biar aku pinjam yang lain saja.” tanya Siwon lalu melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau di luar keadaan pun sudah mulai heboh.

“Ada apa?” tanya Siwon dengan alis bertaut.

“Kami tidak bisa menemukan ponsel kami.” kata Donghae.

“Semuanya?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?” tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

“Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?”

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan perlahan ekspresi Donghae memucat ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi anak itu, Siwon lalu bertanya, “Hae-yah _, neo gwaenchanha_?”

Dia tidak menanggapi tanggapan Siwon, melainkan langsung menatap Leader mereka. “Leeteuk _hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin semua orang ada di sini?”

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon mendadak bisa langsung paham apa maksudnya dan langsung syok. Leeteuk melihat sekelilingnya lalu membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun disela oleh Kyuhyun.

“ _Hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin kita bisa keluar dari kamar yang sama?” katanya, suaranya agak pecah karena ketakutan yang mulai menghantuinya.

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. “Maksudmu?”

“ _Hyungdeul_ , kalian tinggal di dua lantai yang berbeda, bagaimana mungkin kalian semua bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang?” kata Siwon cepat. “Apa tadi malam kalian bergabung di sini?”

Semua wajah langsung memucat setelah paham apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Kamar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada di posisi yang sama, namun berada di lantai yang berbeda. Tapi, beberapa menit yang lalu baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook keluar dari pintu yang sama, padahal di malam sebelumnya mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing di lantai yang berbeda.

Semua orang pun bertukar pandang dalam kengerian. “Tidak.”

* * *

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, terapi makanan mungkin adalah salah satu yang sedikit dapat menenangkan saraf mereka. Sekumpulan kejadian aneh yang tampaknya tidak berdasar terjadi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Mengambil inisiatif kalau mereka pun butuh makan, Ryeowook lalu menuju dapur, bermaksud memasak sesuatu kepada mereka. Dia membuka salah satu lemari, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Apa pun yang dilihatnya di dalam lemari ternyata sanggup mengubah ekspresinya jadi bingung. Dia lalu membuka  lemari yang lain satu per satu. Setelah melihat semua isinya, dia bergegas menuju ruang tengah, memberi tahu yang lain.

“Stok makanan kita hilang.” katanya, membuat semua orang melonjak. Mereka sedang asyik menonton siaran ulang Strong Heart yang ditayangkan  kira-kira setahun lalu ketika Ryeowook datang memberi tahu.

Mereka beramai-ramai menuju dapur dan melihat ke arah lemari-lemari yang masih dalam kondisi terbuka. Semua isinya tidak ada. Walaupun piring, gelas, dan peralatan makan yang lain masih di sana namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ada bahan makanan apa pun.

“Kalau ini adalah sebuah event aneh lain, ini sangat tidak lucu.”

“Apa kita masih ada event seperti itu?” kata Kyuhyun. “Bukannya itu untuk grup band pemula?”

“Mungkin ada tikus yang mengambilnya.” kata Eunhyuk asal, bermaksud mengajak mereka berpikir positif, namun disalahartikan oleh Shindong.

“Ada tikus di dorm???” serunya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

“Kalau ada tikus, pasti tikus itu sangat besar.” tanggap Leeteuk. “Seperti Siwon.”

Alis Siwon refleks melompat setinggi-tingginya. “Ah, _hyung_ , kenapa aku?” tanyanya protes.

“...Atau manajer kita.”

Semua saling melempar pandang.

Sunyi lama. Soal makanan, mungkin mereka bisa membelinya lagi nanti tapi runtutan kejadian ini membuat mereka benar-benar bingung.

 

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka semua duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang bicara walaupun apa yang terlintas di kepala mereka sama. Ini kejadian paling aneh yang pernah mereka alami di sepanjang hidup mereka. Sungguh rasa-rasanya sulit dinalar akal sehat. Bahkan Siwon yang biasanya paling berpikir positif pun mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

Bunyi suara perut yang keroncongan memecah keheningan mereka. Awalnya dari Kyuhyun. Wajah anak itu langsung merona karena malu. Kalau ini terjadi di suasana yang berbeda, mungkin saja dia akan langsung oleh ditertawakan yang lain. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, tidak ada yang berniat tertawa.

Kyuhyun baru saja berniat meminta maaf ketika beberapa perut yang lain ikut berbunyi.

“Aish, bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkan kita tanpa makanan?” protes Eunhyuk. “Bahkan mie instan saja tidak ada!”

Merasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masalah yang mungkin saja tidak ada jawabnya, Siwon berniat kembali ke lokasi syuting.

“Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi.” kata Siwon. “Aku pergi dulu semuanya.”

Siwon bingung bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke lokasi syuting tanpa sepatu. Jadi dia meminjam sepatu salah satu anggota Super Junior ketika pintu dorm terbuka dari luar.

 

Pince manajer masuk ke apartemen itu, jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan dirinya beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Siwon mematung dalam posisi jongkok dengan mata melebar seperti itu, melainkan sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu bertubuh pendek, sekitar dua puluh senti lebih pendek dari Siwon, berambut hitam legam, dan bertubuh kurus.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk kepada Siwon ketika ia melihatnya.

“Sedang apa disitu? Ayo masuk.” kata sang manajer sambil melalui Siwon, menyadarkannya dari trans-nya.

“Aku harus kembali ke lokasi syuting.” kata Siwon.

“Semua kegiatan syutingmu ditunda untuk event ini.”

“ _Mwo_?” seru Siwon kaget, mengundang perhatian yang lain. Dia mendekati manajernya lalu berbisik. “ _Hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin? Kita sudah terikat kontrak dan dramanya sedang dalam proses penayangan.”

“Semuanya sudah kuatur.” jawabnya. “Kau akan syuting bagianmu secara marathon.”

Siwon sebenarnya kurang suka hal semacam ini namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa protes.

“Ayo semuanya. Ini orang yang akan menginap bersama kalian selama beberapa waktu untuk event kita kali ini.”

Tamu mereka membungkuk memberi salam. “ _Jeo neun Indonesia-e seo_ Mallory Cunnington _imnida_.” kata laki-laki itu. “ _Call me_ Al.”

Alis Siwon melompat naik, namun dia buru-buru menyembunyikan ekspresinya ketika ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Dia tahu betul laki-laki ini, dan namanya bukan Mallory! Ataukah orang ini kembar identik dari orang yang dia kenal?

Pandangan mata Al beredar ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti ketika bertemu dengan mata Siwon untuk memberinya tatapan yang—menurut Siwon— adalah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Siwon jadi yakin lelaki itu adalah orang yang dia kenal.

“Dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea jadi gunakan bahasa Inggris ketika berbicara dengannya, oke?“ kata sang manajer.

“Apa event kali ini mirip seperti full house dulu?” tanya Kyuhyun, dapat membayangkan adanya melihat kemiripan event kali ini dengan yang terjadi beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

“Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi mungkin ada event yang lain, yang lebih menegangkan.”

Entah event menegangkan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang manajer; mereka hanya mengangguk tanda paham. Toh tidak ada gunanya protes terhadap keputusan manajemen perusahaan mereka, kan?

“ _Hyung_ , bukannya event seperti ini ada yang merekam? Aku tidak melihat kameraman atau apapun...” tanya Yesung.

“Tentu saja ada.” kata sang manajer mantap. “Tapi kami menempatkannya di tempat yang tidak bisa kalian lihat. Acara kali ini pasti akan mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa dari fans. “Dan kau, Choi Siwon, kehadiranmu dalam acara ini bisa mengobati rasa kecewa fans selama ini.”

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan mengenai itu. Selain Al yang tenang-tenang saja berdiri di sudut ruangan—mungkin karena tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang lain kelihatan agak keberatan dengan jadwal mendadak ini namun tidak ada yang menyuarakan pendapat mereka. Yang benar saja, jadwal mereka begitu padat, masih ditambah dengan event ini? Semua anggota Super Junior yang berkumpul di ruangan itu tahu caranya menutup mulut mereka; menahan agar protes tidak sampai terdengar oleh tamu, dan menutupinya dengan senyuman dan keceriaan.

 

Donghae adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajak Al untuk duduk, dan mulai mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya dengan bahasa Inggris yang agak terpatah-patah.

“Ryeowook- _ssi_ , ini.” Sang manajer menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada si Eternal Magnae sementara beberapa di antara mereka mulai bergabung dengan Donghae dan Al. “Gunakan uang ini untuk belanja bahan makanan. Ajaklah dia ke supermarket.”

Ryeowook mengangguk. Donghae dan Kyuhyun ikut mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersama mereka. Yang lain pun mulai berdiskusi apa yang harus mereka masak untuk menyambut tamu ini.

“ _Hyung_ , bisa bicara sebentar?” kata Leeteuk dan menarik manajer mereka agak jauh dari situ.

“Ada apa?” tanya manajer mereka.

“Apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh, kami masih disuruh melakukan event seperti ini?”

“Apa maksudmu?” Sang manajer balik bertanya. “Apa dengan menjadi grup yang terkenal di seluruh dunia kalian tidak akan disuruh melakukan kegiatan seperti ini?”

“Bukan begitu maksudku—”

“Ini satu-satunya cara supaya bisa keluar dari sini.”

“ _Mworagoyo_?” Leeteuk berseru. Apa yang baru saja manajer mereka katakan? Dia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan manajer itu kepada mereka. Dalam lamunannya itu, sang manajer sudah berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa pamit.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon.

“Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa.” Leeteuk menyangkal tanpa menatap Siwon. Namun ekspresi kosongnya berbicara hal yang sebaliknya. Dia sendiri tidak paham apa maksud kata-kata manajer mereka, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya kepada yang lain?

Sikap Leeteuk justru membuat anggota yang badannya paling tinggi di Super Junior itu semakin kuatir. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi, namun dia tidak bisa memastikan apa itu sebenarnya.

Dan lagi, kehadiran Mallory di sana bisa jadi karena ada sebuah masalah, belum lagi dengan apapun yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Leeteuk dengan manajer barusan.

* * *

Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan dengan Al menuju lift. Mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan mengenai berbagai hal.

“Jadi...Ma-Mal-Marutori...”

“Mallory.” kata Al dan Kyuhyun membenarkan.

“ _Yah_ , ucapkan dengan benar. Jangan bikin malu.” bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Donghae, sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke lift.

“ _Arrayo_. Aku belum terbiasa.” Donghae berbalik berbisik. Siapa sebenarnya yang magnae, sekarang?

Pintu lift menutup, dan suasana menjadi sepi sementara mereka menunggu lift itu menurunkan mereka ke lantai satu.

“Sebenarnya aku mencoba beberapa aplikasi sederhana di Internet untuk menciptakan nama dalam bahasa Korea, dan aku menemukan kalau nama Han Ryuyong cocok denganku. Gunakan saja nama itu kalau kalian kesulitan mengingat namaku.” kata Al ringan sambil tersenyum.

“Kedengarannya bagus.” tanggap Ryeowook. “Kau harus memberitahuku alamatnya. Mungkin aku bisa coba juga.”

Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, sementara Donghae hanya menunduk; menahan diri untuk tidak meledak tertawa. Apa yang ada di pikiran Eternal magnae ini? Untuk apa? Namun ekspresi mereka tertangkap oleh mata Ryeowook.

“ _Ah, wae_??! Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencobanya?”

Donghae melepas tawa sekarang, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi: terserah-padamu-itu-bukan-urusanku. Ketiganya begitu asyik sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Al yang kini jadi serius; kedua alisnya menyatu. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan karena pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

Suara 'ding' menandakan mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Keempatnya langsung keluar dari lift dengan Al lebih dahulu.

“Ah, apakah swalayan itu dekat dari sini?” tanya Al, setelah merubah kembali ekspresinya.

“Tidak begitu jauh.” tanggap Kyuhyun. “Kita akan naik mobil Donghae-ssi.”


	2. Mixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was scary enough? It was nothing, I suppose. Silahkan baca chapter ini, tapi jangan waktu malam-malam, ya? XD
> 
> Ok, chapter 2 up!
> 
> Again, no beta reader, self editing, and the story seems like jumping around too much. As I said in the last chapter, there's a reason for that.

Keempat orang itu lalu berangkat menuju sebuah supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja. Mereka mencari bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan siang dan malam itu dan nyaris melupakan kondisi di sekitar mereka sebelum Donghae menyinggungnya.

“Yah, Kyuhyun-ah,” bisiknya pelan, setelah dia melihat kalau Ryeowook sedang asyik memilih bahan makanan sementara Al mendorong troli di belakangnya, mengekorinya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun menyendengkan telinganya kepada Donghae.

“Yang di luar sana itu kira-kira E.L.F atau bukan, ya? Kok seram sekali kelihatannya.”

Kyuhyun menoleh keluar dan nyaris melompat kaget.

Di luar banyak sekali anak-anak muda yang berkerumun namun mereka hanya diam memandang ke dalam supermarket. Kalau E.L.F biasanya akan menjerit-jerit begitu tahu kalau idola mereka berada di dalam supermarket, namun ekspresi orang-orang ini begitu datar, cenderung menakutkan. Lebih mirip mayat hidup dibandingkan manusia.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke seluruh penjuru supermarket.

_Apa-apaan?_

Ternyata tidak ada seorang pun yang berbelanja selain mereka!

Dan ekspresi semua petugas kasir yang ada di sana…

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sudah ketakutan.

“Aih, jangan kuatir, ini pasti akal-akalan pembuat event aneh ini.” kata Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

Ini bukan hal yang biasa terjadi, karena biasanya Kyuhyun justru menggoda lelaki penggemar boneka Nemo itu, jadi bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun mengatakan itu karena sedang berusaha untuk membuat diri sendiri menjadi lebih berani, setelah melihat kembali posisi semua kasir yang hanya berdiri berdiam tak bergerak dengan punggung ditegakkan dan mata yang melihat lurus ke depan tanpa berkedip.

“Ryeowook-ah, ayo cepat. Kita harus segera kembali.” kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa protes. “ _Ah, wae geurae_? Kita masih butuh banyak hal dan sepertinya tidak ada di supermarket ini.” katanya.

“Ambillah apa yang ada saja dan kita pulang.” kata Donghae, berusaha menekan rasa takutnya.

Maka dengan berat hati Ryeowook mengambil lagi beberapa barang lalu bergegas menuju kasir. Dia baru sadar kenapa Kyuhyun dan Donghae memintanya untuk segera pulang setelah berada di kasir. Sementara Al hanya menyaksikan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Ketika mereka keluar dari supermarket dengan perlahan-lahan (mereka takut membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang mungkin dapat memprovokasi orang-orang yang ada di sana), kumpulan orang banyak itu membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk lewat.

Setelah melewati semua orang, keempatnya mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju mobil dan bergegas masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyuruh Donghae segera membawa mereka pergi dari sana, meski mereka tahu dia termasuk cukup serampangan membawa mobil. Audi R8 edisi terbatas milik Siwon pernah menjadi korbannya.

Ketiga anak itu—minus Al—baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah mereka sampai di basemen apartemen mereka.

“Ah, ada yang harus kukatakan pada penjaga depan.” kata Donghae. “Kita ke lantai dasar dulu.”

“Telepon saja.” kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. “Kau lupa kita tidak punya telepon?”

“Di dorm?” tanya Ryeowook.

“Mana ada.” kata Donghae. “Bukan hanya ponsel kita yang hilang. Telepon di dorm juga tidak ada. Ayo.”

Dia menekan tombol G di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian barusan dan melupakan Al yang masih bersama mereka.

Al hanya diam dan menatap mereka yang asyik berbicara sendiri. Sesekali dia tersenyum namun sengaja menyembunyikannya dari mereka.

* * *

Mereka baru keluar beberapa langkah di lobi ketika menyadari sesuatu.

“Kok ada yang aneh dengan lobi ini?” kata Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik melihat ke arah lift dan kembali lagi ke arah sebaliknya.

“Sejak kapan lobi apartemen kita berubah jadi seperti ini?” kata Ryeowook. “Apa mereka melakukan renovasi?”

“Tidak mungkin.” kata Donghae. “Ini besarnya hampir dua kali lobi apartemen yang kita ketahui. Desainnya pun berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin?”

“ _Ah, molla_. Ayo kita cari petugas keamanan.” kata Ryeowook.

Al yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah dari lift, matanya menangkap sesuatu di balik kaca apartemen yang besar dan sukses membuatnya mematung dengan mata membulat. Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Ada perasaan yang aneh yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika dia bersentuhan dengan Al. sesuatu  yang familiar, namun pikirannya teralih dengan tindakan Al yang begitu tiba-tiba.

“Ryuyong-ssi?” Ryewook melempar pandang keluar dan langsung menutup mulutnya; mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menjerit.

 

Tidak ada yang bisa mempercayai matanya mereka saat ini.

Mereka melihat semua makhluk yang ada di seluruh sudut kota yang dapat mereka lihat dari balik kaca apartemen itu; mulai dari jalanan, di dalam kendaraan yang lewat, maupun pejalan kaki di kota Seoul bukanlah manusia, namun berbagai makhluk aneh. Bentuk mereka bermacam-macam. Ada tiga makhluk tinggi namun meliuk seperti karet yang berjalan beriringan, Beberapa ekor kelinci animasi yang berjalan (bukannya melompat) berdampingan dengan wanita papan reklame berukuran 1:1 yang hidup, tanaman yang diganti dengan bunga yang seakan hasil gambar seorang anak kecil yang dibuat dengan krayon, makhluk-makhluk kecil yang beterbangan di sekitar mobil, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua melongo melihat itu, mungkin terkecuali Al—yang dalam bahasa mereka, mengajukan diri untuk dipanggil Ryuyong. Mata lelaki itu menyipit serius, namun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terlihat begitu terkesima dengan pemandangan itu sehingga mereka mencoba untuk melihat semuanya lebih dekat.

“Jangan keluar.” kata Al dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Tindakannya berhasil mengundang perhatian ketiga orang yang lain. Mereka berbalik menatapnya dengan heran. Bukannya tadi manajer mereka bilang dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea? Mereka kembali berbalik melihat keluar ketika merasa kalau mungkin Al hanya mengerti frase-frase yang umum dikatakan orang.

“Jangan tertipu dengan sesuatu yang tampak menarik seperti itu. Itu jebakan.” Dia kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

“Ah, apa salahnya?” kata Donghae.

“Betul.” tambah Kyuhyun. “Tapi _hyung_ , kalau begitu kemana semua orang?”

Keempatnya diam. Serasa ada yang mengkomando, semua makhluk aneh yang ada di luar tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Dua detik berikutnya, secara serempak semua makhluk itu menoleh ke dalam hotel, ke arah mereka berempat.

Bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi ngeri menyusup masuk ke dalam sumsum tulangnya.

“Ayo kita pulang saja.” usul Al. Ketiga orang itu sama sekali tidak protes dan semuanya berlari kembali masuk ke lift ketika makhluk-makhluk itu mulai bergerak mendekati gedung itu.

Ryeowook yang masuk terlebih dulu langsung memukul panel angka di lift tanpa melihat posisi angka sebelas atau dua belas. Secara tidak sengaja dia juga menekan tombol lantai yang lain, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

Setelah yang lain masuk dan pintu lift tertutup, mereka semua langsung heboh.

“Apa-apaan itu tadi?” kata Donghae. “Sebenarnya apa yang kita lihat tadi?”

“Bagaimana mungkin makhluk semacam itu bisa ada di sini? Kemana semua orang?”

“Ini invasi.....invasiiiiiiii.....” lanjut Donghae. “Kita diinvasi makhluk asing.”

“ _This is nightmare_.” kata Kyuhyun, refleks menggunakan bahasa Inggris, walaupun tata bahasanya masih salah.

“ _Precisely_.”

Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Al. Dia balik menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

“Pertanyaannya, mimpi buruk siapa?” lanjutnya. Sesuatu pada anak itu mendadak membuat mereka bertiga berdiri agak menjauh, merapat di sudut lift dengan pintu lift sebagai sandaran. Anehnya, Kyuhyun masih merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari Al.

Tiga puluh detik di dalam lift serasa bagaikan setahun bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ryeowook.

Bunyi ding keras menandakan mereka lift telah berhenti. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ketiganya berupaya keluar dari tempat itu.

Al terkejut ketika melihat sejenak ke arah panel lift. Angka 12 masih menyala. Itu artinya mereka belum seharusnya tiba. Melihat ketiga orang itu hendak berlari keluar ketika pintu membuka, dia bergegas mendekati, tepat pada saat Ryeowook yang ada paling dekat pintu mencoba keluar dengan bagian punggung lebih dulu, limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang. Untunglah Al segera menangkap kakinya.

Posisi Ryeowook sekarang seperti sedang tergantung terbalik, dengan Al yang memegang kakinya.

Baik Kyuhyun, Donghae, maupun Ryeowook melongo ketika sadar dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Mereka berada di tengah-tengah ruang hampa! Yang dapat mereka lihat hanyalah pintu lift yang mengambang di ruang tanpa batas yang berwarna merah bercampur putih bagaikan permen gulali.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bantu aku!” seru Al lantang, menyadarkan mereka, termasuk Ryeowook. Laki-laki itu langsung menjerit ketakutan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjejer lalu menarik Al dari pintu lift. Untung saja pegangan Al cukup kuat sehingga kaki Ryeowook tidak bergeser satu milimeter pun dari posisinya.

Setelah berhasil menarik Ryeowook kembali ke lift, tiga orang penariknya langsung terduduk sambil menghela napas lega, sementara Ryeowook tampaknya akan trauma sepanjang hidupnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, sehingga Donghae dan Kyuhyun refleks memeluknya untuk memberikan ketenangan ketika mereka melihatnya.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup dan naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Pintu apartemen yang membuka dengan agak kasar mengundang perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memapah Ryeowook yang terkulai lemas masuk ke dalam. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya bergegas untuk membantu mereka. Sementara Al hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dalam diam.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Leeteuk. Ekspresinya penuh dengan kekuatiran.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mulut untuk bicara tapi dipotong oleh Al. “Dia nyaris jatuh dari lift.” Semua mata pindah memandanginya. “…ke dalam kegelapan.”

Semua mata kembali beralih kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, meminta konfirmasi.

Terlepas dari apa pun yang mereka rasakan di dalam lift, Al mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi Kyuhyun menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Siwon lalu bergerak menghampiri Al untuk berbicara pelan dengannya.

“Kau Joshua, kan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu?” Dan detik berikutnya dia menyesal menanyakan itu, walaupun hanya dengan berbisik.

Al hanya menatapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan mata itu, ada yang berbeda. Perawakan orang di hadapannya ini memang mirip sekali dengan wujud Vessel Joshua Waterby. Namun Siwon kini merasa bahwa lelaki yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Josh seperti yang dia kira. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

Karena perbedaan ini terasa begitu nyata baginya. Lelaki yang mengaku Mallory ini tampak seperti seseorang yang telah dia kenal selama bertahun-tahun, jauh daripada dia mengenal Josh. Dan lagi, tatapan mata itu…dia mengenal tatapan lembut itu namun tidak ingat di mana dia pernah melihatnya.

“Apa maksudmu dengan mimpi buruk tadi?” Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadaran Siwon yang sempat mengembara.

“Mimpi buruk?” tanya anggota paling tinggi di Super Junior itu. Dia melempar pandang ke arah Kyuhyun lalu kembali kepada Al dengan alis menyatu.

“Aku yakin kalian pasti bingung karena dalam satu hari ini saja banyak kejadian aneh, kan? Siwon dan Shindong yang tiba-tiba ada di dorm, dua dorm yang seakan menjadi satu, dan event ini?” Al balik bertanya.

“Bagaimana kau—?” Siwon memulai tapi Al mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

“Aku tahu. Itu salah satu sebab kenapa aku ada di sini.” katanya. “Kalian tidak sadar kalau semua kejadian ini terkesan melompat-lompat?”

“Maksudmu?” Seisi ruangan jadi tambah bingung.

“Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, memang dia ada benarnya.” kata Eunhyuk dalam bahasa Korea.

“Tentu saja aku benar.” tanggap Al, membuat seluruh tempat itu melonjak karena kefasihannya. Bukannya tadi manager mereka bilang dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea?

“Kau—bisa bahasa Korea?” tanya Siwon menggunakan bahasa Korea.

“Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Bukannya orang ‘itu’ yang bilang begitu?” kata Al lagi. “Bukannya aku berkenalan pun dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea?”

Jadi apa yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ryeowook di lobi tadi adalah benar. Al ternyata bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar. Di sisi lain, Siwon tambah yakin kalau orang ini adalah bukan Josh.

“Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi…ijinkan aku untuk bertanya satu hal pada kalian.” kata Al, mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke topik awal.  “Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.” Kali ini dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. “Kalian sendiri yang harus mencari tahu.”

“Mencari tahu apa?” tanya Kangin bingung.

Al tidak menjawab melainkan melangkah mendekati jendela. Setelah melihat sesaat ke bawah, dia memberikan sinyal bagi yang lain untuk mendekat. Awalnya tidak ada yang melihatnya, hanya Siwon yang masih mengawasi gerak-geriknya-lah yang tahu.

Ketika melihat Siwon mendekati jendela, yang lain bergegas ikut mendekat, meninggalkan beberapa yang lain untuk tetap mengawasi Ryeowook.

Pemandangan di bawah membuat yang lain terperangah. Pemandangan itu sama seperti yang Al, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ryeowook lihat kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelumnya, dan itu cukup membuat mereka terguncang.

Al melangkah masuk mendahului mereka. Ketika melihat dia masuk, yang lain segera menyusul masuk lalu menutup pintu kaca dan menguncinya.

“Apa-apaan…?”

“Apa kita berada di dunia lain?” tanya Siwon serius, lalu beralih menatap Al.

Mendengar kata ‘dunia lain’, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, namun matanya justru tertuju pada sosok Al.

“ _Yah_ , Siwon-ah…mana ada dunia lain?” kata Kangin sambil tertawa gugup.

Baik Siwon maupun Al tidak mempedulikannya.

“Tidak. Ini bukan dunia lain, Siwonnie.” kata Al. “Ini hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang berbahaya.”

Semua orang melongo. “Itu…tidak mungkin.”

“Menurut kalian, kejadian aneh yang berturut-turut seperti ini biasanya terjadi di mana?”

Semua orang diam. Mereka tahu jawabannya. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, semua ini terjadi di dalam mimpi. Siwon, yang ingat semua kejadian bersama Penjaga pun sadar betul hal ini, karena dia pernah mengalaminya.

“Jadi maksudmu kami terjebak di dalam alam mimpi?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Entah kenapa rasa familiar-nya terhadap Al kembali lagi sehingga dia merasa lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

“Ya, dan kalian harus bergegas karena di luar sini karena hari sudah hampir pagi.”

“Dan kau masuk ke mimpi ini untuk menyelamatkan kami? Seperti waktu itu?” Siwon mengatakan itu tanpa sadar. Yang dia maksudkan adalah ketika dia, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin terjebak di dalam mimpi mereka sendiri tanpa bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan yang mana kenyataan, Josh-lah yang masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Tapi semenjak terjadinya Judgment, baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin melupakan semua kejadian itu, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya menyimpan semua ingatan itu di dalam hatinya.

Yang lain menatap kedua orang itu dengan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Alhasil, mereka lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

Al menatapnya, kagum. “Jadi kau ingat semuanya.” katanya pelan.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada gunanya ditutupi lagi. “Ya, aku ingat semuanya.” akunya.

Al kembali tersenyum. Untuk sesaat lamanya matanya beralih ke lantai sebelum kembali menatap Siwon. “…tapi yang ini tidak.” katanya. “Sepertinya cuma dunia bawah sadarnya saja.”

“Yang ini?”

“Ya, yang ini.”

“Siapa?”

“Sudah kukatakan tadi, kalian sendiri yang harus menemukannya. Karena mimpi ini terjadi di antara kalian.” kata Al lagi.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Siwon lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak pertemuan mereka, Al tampak agak sedih. Dia mengangkat bahu. “Bisa dikatakan kalau yang kau lihat sekarang hanya separuh bagian dari ingatannya di masa lalu. Tapi kau hampir benar…” Dia menatap yang lain. “…aku di sini untuk membantu kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya sedang bermimpi.”

“Bagaimana dengan _prince manager_?” tanyanya lagi.

“Dia hanya sebuah ilusi untuk membuat kalian semakin bingung. Ilusi untuk mengacaukan segalanya dengan membuat ini seakan-akan adalah sebuah event dan membuat kalian terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan.”

Siwon menarik poninya, yang sengaja dipanjangkan untuk keperluan syuting, ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa stress berat. “ _Aish, jinjja_ …” Dia masih bergumam berbagai kata-kata lain sesudah itu.

“Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu ke mana mimpi ini akan membawa kalian tapi ternyata insting sang pemilik mimpi untuk segera bangun...” kata Al lagi. “...muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ada di luar sana.”

“Jadi itu hasil produksi mimpi?” tanya Donghae.

“Ya, tapi kalau mereka berhasil melukai kalian, kalian akan benar-benar terluka di dunia nyata.”

Semua menatap Al dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Apakah kata-katanya benar-benar serius atau juga karena perbuatan alam bawah sadar yang memproduksi mimpi?

“Jadi bagaimana cara kami untuk keluar dari sini? Bagaimana cara kami mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bermimpi?” tanya Siwon sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang dan jelas.

 “Aku hanya bisa memberi petunjuk: perhatikan baik-baik apa yang kalian ingat. Itu bisa membantu kalian mengingat siapa sebenarnya yang sedang bermimpi.”

“Ayolah, ini hanya mimpi, kan?” kata Yesung.

“Tapi kalian semua masuk ke dalam satu mimpi yang sama.” kata Al. “Dan itu bukan hal yang wajar.”

“Kenapa kau bisa tahu?”

Al tidak menjawab. “Ketidakwajaran seperti ini bukan perbuatan manusia.” katanya, “Jika kalian mengalami celaka di dalam mimpi ini, kalian bisa mati di dunia nyata. Jadi jangan coba-coba pergi dari sini.”

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Al melanjutkan, “Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu terlalu lama.” sambungnya. “Di luar sana kalian sudah hampir tiga jam tertidur, itu artinya kalian punya sedikit waktu lagi hingga waktunya untuk bangun. Aku tahu betul berapa jam dalam sehari kalian tidur.”

Semua mata memandangnya dengan bingung bercampur ngeri. “Aku tidak suka kata-katamu. Apa ada yang terjadi jika kami tidak bisa bangun sebelum waktunya habis?”

Al menarik napas pelan. Wajahnya serius. “Apa perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?”

Kengerian melingkupi mereka semua.

“Ah, mana mungkin? Kau pasti hanya bercanda.” kata Shindong. Walau begitu, ternyata dia gugup juga, terutama setelah melihat ekspresi serius Al dan  Siwon.

“Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan segera kembali.” kata Al. Dia pelan melangkah menuju jendela. “Semoga saat itu kalian sudah bisa menemukan siapa yang tertidur.”

“ _Yah_ , tunggu dulu. Mau ke mana kau?” Kangin melompat dari tempat duduknya, mengejar Al, dan membalikkan badannya sebelum laki-laki itu mencapai jendela.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat semua orang melompat kaget, mungkin kecuali Siwon yang seakan-akan bisa menebaknya.

Al berganti wujud, begitu saja, seakan-akan menjadi orang lain. Tubuhnya lebih besar, lebih tinggi, dan lebih kuat. Walau wajahnya agak sedikit berbeda, namun itu memang dia. Pakaiannya pun berubah, menjadi lebih modis dengan jaket model jas yang panjangnya kira-kira selutut. Seluruhnya berwarna putih bersih dan agak berkilauan.

Siwon mengenali bentuk itu. Itu wujud yang mirip sekali dengan Eterna Josh dengan sensasi yang berbeda, lagipula pedang yang berada di samping tubuhnya itu pun tidak sama dengan milik Joshua Waterby meski memiliki ukiran yang hampir sama. Secara tak sadar dia memijat pelipisnya.

“Kau ingin mencari makhluk ini?” tanya Siwon, masih memijat pelipisnya.

“Ya. Aku akan menahan kekuatannya, sementara kalian mencari jawaban.”

“Katakan satu hal lagi padaku.” tambah Siwon sebelum Al sempat bergerak dari tempatnya. “Kalau kau tahu ini mimpi, kenapa bertindak seperti salah satu fan yang ingin mengikuti _event_? Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ryeowook ikut denganmu ke supermarket?”

Al menghela napas. “Sederhana saja. Aku harus mengikuti awal permainan si pembuat kekacauan ini agar bisa mendekati kalian. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin menipu manager palsu itu.” jawabnya. “Aish, kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Choi Siwon.”

Dengan itu, Al membuka jendela, melompat sekali ke pagar pembatas, melompat sekali lagi ke bawah, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Herannya, tidak ada satu pun yang mencegahnya melakukan aksinya yang tampak seperti percobaan bunuh diri.

Seisi ruangan bergidik kaget. Tidak ada yang pernah membentak Siwon dengan cara seperti itu. Setahu mereka tidak pernah ada orang yang melakukan itu terkecuali teman-temannya dalam satu grup ini, sahabatnya, atasannya, atau keluarganya. Bahkan Josh sendiri tidak pernah berbuat hal semacam itu kepadanya.

Siwon sendiri sebenarnya tidak merasa tersinggung, hanya heran dengan tingkah laku Al. Namun dia mengekspresikannya dengan mendengus keras khas Choi Siwon. Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh.

 _Tunggu dulu, di mana aku pernah tahu sifat seperti itu_?

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingat. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang ternyata justru membuatnya lupa akan banyak hal.

“Ini gila!” kata Eunhyuk kemudian, mengembalikan fokus mereka ke masalah yang ada. “Tidak mungkin kita terjebak di dalam mimpi.”

Sebelum ada yang berkomentar lagi, Siwon memotongnya. “ _Hyung_ , aku kenal orang itu. _Atau setidaknya aku merasa kenal_.” katanya. “Dan orang-orang seperti mereka selalu menanggapi kasus semacam ini dengan sangat serius. Jika mereka bilang ini adalah alam mimpi, maka ini pasti alam mimpi.”

Melihat ekspresi serius dan lelah dari Siwon, semua orang yang sudah mengenalnya tahu kalau dia sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

“Kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya?” tanya Yesung.

“Karena dia—atau setidaknya, orang yang mirip dengan dia—pernah menyelamatkanku dan Kyu—Ah, pokoknya percaya saja padaku.“  Hampir saja dia mengatakan ‘Kyuhyun’ seandainya dia tidak cepat-cepat mengalihkannya. Untunglah yang lain tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

“Lagipula, pedang yang dia bawa itu—meskipun bukan yang biasanya kulihat, tapi aku yakin itu pedang asli.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Aku bisa merasakan aura yang sama.”

“Apa katamu?” kata Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana caranya seakan-akan bisa mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon.

Siwon gelagapan. “Apa? Oh, tidak apa-apa.” katanya. “Cuma bicara pada diriku sendiri.”

Namun ekspresi Kyuhyun waktu itu mengatakan padanya kalau dia mendengar sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa dari Siwon.

“Jadi ini sama sekali bukan _event_?” tanya Kangin kemudian, serasa masih setengah sadar.

“Ah, _Hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin ada _event_ yang membuat nyawaku nyaris melayang?” kata Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Rupa-rupanya dia bisa tenang sekarang. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku benar-benar jatuh tadi.”

“Jadi kalian percaya semua kata-katanya?” kata Leeteuk.

“Leeteuk _hyung_ , kita tidak punya pilihan lain.” kata Siwon. “Lebih baik mencari aman daripada kita celaka nanti.”

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai menyelidiki keadaan dorm. Dia bermaksud memulainya dari kamarnya sendiri. Beberapa di antara mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama.

“Mau ke mana kalian?” tanya Kangin.

“‘ _Perhatikan apa yang kalian ingat_.’” Kyuhyun mengulangi kata-kata Al.

“Aish, bagaimana kita bisa mengingat begitu banyak hal yang sudah lampau?” gerutu Donghae.

“Jangan mengeluh dan cepatlah bergerak.” kata Leeteuk memberi komando. “Jangan pindahkan barang-barang dari tempatnya karena bisa saja posisinya menentukan ingatan kita.”

 

Kyuhyun menyusuri kamar tidurnya. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya kamar itu berwarna netral, tapi kenapa sekarang semua barangnya berwarna pink? Dia sudah lama tidur terpisah dengan Sungmin semenjak banyak ruang kosong di dorm karena Siwon, Shindong, Hanggeng, dan Kibum tidak lagi tinggal di sana. Tapi kenapa kamar ini menjadi kembali menjadi kamarnya dengan Sungmin? _Ini memang benar-benar dunia mimpi_ , pikirnya yakin.

Dia perlahan-lahan mengingat kondisi kamar itu. Semuanya masih seperti dulu. Foto-foto Sungmin, boneka kelincinya yang besar, barang-barangnya yang serba pink yang disusun rapi di meja, semuanya.

Kyuhyun membuka salah satu sisi lemari dan memperhatikan isinya dari luar. Dulu lemari itu tempat bagi dia dan Sungmin untuk menggantungkan pakaiannya. Dia melihat kembali pakaiannya satu-persatu dan sempat menjerit senang ketika menemukan salah satu baju yang sempat disukainya dulu. Baju itu sungguh telah menjadi kesayangannya untuk selamanya kalau saja tidak harus digunting ketika dia kecelakaan dulu... _Tunggu dulu_.

Sesuatu perlahan menyusup dalam benaknya, membuatnya buru-buru membuka sisi sebelah lain lemari. Apa yang dilihatnya berhasil membuatnya ngeri.

Semua pakaian Sungmin tampak tidak jelas di matanya! Semua warna dan coraknya kelihatan buram, bagaikan foto yang tidak jelas.

Berkali-kali dia bolak-balik melihat ke pakaiannya dan pakaian Sungmin, namun hasilnya sama saja. Malah sekarang kepalanya jadi pusing.

Dia lalu mulai membuka laci-laci dan melihat semua barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya sama hasilnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas barang-barang pribadi milik Sungmin, terkecuali barang-barang yang sering mereka gunakan bersama.

Sekarang dia tahu di mimpi siapa mereka berada.

Rasa jengkel yang tidak bisa dibendung merayapi pikirannya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membanting bajunya ke lantai lalu melangkah keluar dengan lesu, dan mendapati beberapa anggota yang sedang berusaha meneliti dan mengingat apa pun yang ada di ruang tengah.

Di saat yang sama, Siwon dan Donghae pun keluar dari kamar yang berbeda. Ekspresi mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun.

“ _Hyungdeul_ …” Kyuhyun memulai. Semua mata lalu memandang kepadanya.

“Kurasa ini adalah mimpiku.” Tiga orang yang berbeda mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan.

Dan seisi dorm berubah hening.

“Eh??”

* * *

Sementara itu, di saat semua orang sedang sibuk mencari tahu perihal mimpi itu, Al sedang berada di tempat jauh. Dia kini sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok makhluk yang tampak begitu menjijikkan, seperti terdiri atas kumpulan kepala manusia yang sedang menjerit-jerit tanpa suara. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh yang bengkak di mana-mana karena begitu banyaknya kepala dalam berbagai ukuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan memiliki ekor yang tampak mirip seperti tulang belakang manusia.

“Jelek sekali.” komentarnya. Dia memencet hidungnya. “Dan bau. Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi dan sikat gigi?”

Dia menghunus pedangnya. “ _Well, whatever_.” lanjutnya. “Sudah cukup lama kau mengganggu. Sekarang enyahlah dari sini, Mardröm. Cepat pulang ke rumahmu dan mandi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THAT? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....
> 
>  
> 
> I told you guys there's always a reason for everything. 
> 
> BTW, Ann, where are you? I hope you read this additional story and put comments here too.
> 
> The next chapter has just being written. Only several lines done so don't expect too much. This story is difficult to write and complex (as always)
> 
> Sementara menunggu itu, taruh komen dong.


	3. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenapa kalian begitu yakin itu adalah kalian?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Kau yang melakukannya?” tanya Donghae.  
> .  
> .  
> Rasa-rasanya seperti sedang dibawa langsung menuju dasar bumi yang paling dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update.  
> Pekerjaanku sangat menyita waktu, nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Akhirnya, setiap hari harus mencicil setidaknya satu atau dua paragraf. :((
> 
> Setidaknya aku menyempatkan diri beberapa menit sehari untuk memeriksa fic ini, apa ada yang komen atau tidak. Agak kecewa juga karena komen-nya sedikit sekali.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, the third chapter. Enjoy.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae saling menatap dengan syok.

“Ka-kalian juga? Bagaimana—?”

Siwon menunduk, menarik napas sebelum mengungkapkan alasannya. Di saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat Siwon memegang sebuah cangkir di tangannya.

“Alasan konyol, sebenarnya.” kata Siwon. Dia mengangkat cangkir yang ada di tangannya itu sehingga dapat dilihat oleh semua orang.

“AH!” Eunhyuk memulai. “Bukannya kau sering menggunakan cangkir itu?”

“Benar. Ini cangkir kesukaanku. Biasanya kupakai kalau sempat minum kopi pagi. Suatu hari aku tidak bisa menemukannya seakan benda ini menghilang begitu saja, mungkin ada yang memecahkannya.”

“Kalau aku, baju.” kata Kyuhyun cepat. “Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas baju Sungmin _hyung_ , sedangkan bajuku tampak jelas seperti biasa. Aku merasa seperti terkena rabun parah.” Dia jeda sejenak. “Mungkin saja ini adalah mimpiku.”

“Bagaimana denganmu, Donghae- _yah_?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Boneka ini.” katanya sambil mengangkat boneka ikan yang ada di tangannya. “Pemberian pertama yang kudapat dari ELF tapi semenjak kita pindah ke dorm ini aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya.”

Kangin mengerutkan dahinya. “Sepertinya alasan kalian belum terlalu kuat.” katanya kepada Siwon dan Donghae. “Bagaiamana kalian yakin kalau benda-benda itu buktinya?”

“Karena hanya aku yang tahu di mana cangkir ini biasa kuletakkan.”

“Karena setahuku tidak ada yang pernah tahu di mana aku menyembunyikan boneka ini. Yah, sebelum kita pindahan dan benda ini hilang.”

Meski pun kata-kata mereka berdua berbeda, intinya tetap sama: hanya mereka yang tahu di mana benda-benda itu berada. Yang lain tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

Yang lain berpikiran kemungkinan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae memang benar-benar terlibat. Atau mungkin juga dunia mimpi ini adalah dunia mimpi mereka bertiga yang menjadi satu? Benar-benar imajinasi liar, tapi siapa tahu?

Walau begitu, Kyuhyun tampak ragu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi apa itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

 

“Jadi bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?”

“ _Omo_!” Semua orang melonjak di tempat mereka berada.

Tiba-tiba saja Al sudah berada di samping mereka dengan ekspresi segar seperti baru saja selesai berolahraga.

“Kau sudah menemukannya?” tanya Siwon kagum, karena dia pergi belum lama.

“Ya. Dan aku menghajarnya sampai cukup parah.” kata Al. “Jadi siapa?”

“Sepertinya salah satu di antara mereka bertiga.” Beberapa di antara mereka mengatakan hal yang sama sambil menujuk Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae. “Atau mungkin memang ketiganya?”

Al memutar bola matanya. “Itu memang tidak mustahil.” katanya. “Tapi dalam kasus ini, ya.”

Dia lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertegun untuk beberapa saat. “Kalian yakin?”

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang bereaksi namun Al tahu mereka serius.

“Berdasarkan apa?”

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Donghae lalu masing-masing menunjukkan barang menurut mereka adalah bukti bahwa merekalah yang pemilik mimpi ini.

Dahi Al kembali berkerut. “Ini aneh.” katanya kepada mereka bertiga. “Dalam situasi seperti ini biasanya orang justru menyembunyikan kalau dirinyalah yang bersalah.”

“Aku tidak bisa membuat yang lain berada dalam bahaya gara-gara kesalahanku.” kata Donghae.

“Betul. Aku sependapat.” kata Siwon serius.

Kyuhyun tidak ikut menanggapi namun dia sendiri memiliki pendapat yang sama. Walaupun dia terkenal sebagai _evil magnae_ , namun itu tidak berarti dia ingin ada orang berada dalam bahaya karena perbuatannya, terlebih lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Kyuhyun begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah menjadi sunyi beberapa menit. Dia baru sadar ketika Al angkat bicara.

“Baiklah.” katanya. “Walaupun belum menemukan siapa sebenarnya yang sedang bermimpi, setidaknya kita sudah mencapai hingga tiga orang. Kalau begitu kurasa yang lain bisa pergi sekarang.”

Mereka semua mendongak dan menatap Al dalam bingung.

“Maksudmu?”

Al hanya mendongak ke arah yang lain selain Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Semuanya  menoleh.

Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun begitu kaget ketika melihat bahwa tubuh anggota Super Junior yang lain perlahan-lahan memudar.

“ _HYUNGDEUL_!” Pekik mereka kaget, mencoba mendekati yang lain namun mereka terlanjur menghilang bagaikan asap.

“Jangan takut.” kata Al kemudian. “Mereka hanya keluar dari mimpi ini dan masuk ke mimpi masing-masing. Setelah terbangun nanti mereka bahkan tidak akan ingat apa-apa.”

Kelegaan meliputi mereka dan mereka menghempas diri di kursi sambil menghela napas.

“Kau yang melakukannya?” tanya Donghae setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Al menggeleng. “Salah satu di antara kalian.” Mereka seharusnya sudah bisa menduga pernyataan itu tapi ketiganya tetap saja syok.

Ketika menatap wajah-wajah itu, Al terpaksa harus kembali menjelaskan. “Karena secara tidak sadar sudah yakin bahwa dirinyalah pelakunya, maka salah satu di antara kalian 'memaksa' yang lain segera keluar dari mimpi ini.”

Ketiganya mengangguk paham, merasa ketegangan yang mereka hadapi saat ini lebih berat jika dibandingkan ketika hendak mengadakan konser-konser besar.

Sesuatu muncul di benak Kyuhyun, membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan.

“Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?”

“Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau tujuanku ke sini untuk membantu? Aku masuk ke mimpi ini untuk menolong kalian menemukan jalan keluar.”

“Jadi kau memiliki kemampuan sama dengan Josh, bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi.” kata Siwon. Sebenarnya anak itu tahu betul kalau Josh tidak punya kemampuan itu, namun secara tidak sadar melontarkan pernyataan itu. Dia tahu kalau Josh bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi waktu itu karena ada ‘bola mimpi’ yang membantunya.

“Aku tidak seperti Josh karena aku berbeda. Aku tidak punya tubuh fisik seperti dia.”

Dan tiga pasang mata kembali menatapnya dalam kengerian. “A...apa maksudmu?”

Al hanya tersenyum. “Kita lihat saja nanti.” katanya. “Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari tahu siapa di antara kalian yang benar-benar bermimpi?”

Alis Siwon kembali merapatkan diri. “Bagaimana?”

“Dengan mencari ke dalam ingatan yang hilang.”

Alis Siwon bahkan belum sempat melompat naik ke atas seperti biasanya ketika mereka mendengar suara seperti kaca retak.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika tahu kalau yang retak itu ternyata adalah lantai apartemen itu. Secara refleks ketiganya melompat ke atas kursi, meskipun sepertinya perbuatan mereka sia-sia.

Dalam hitungan detik retakan itu telah melebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Al, yang masih berdiri santai di tengah ruangan menghentakkan kakinya sekali dan lantai itu pun pecah bagaikan cermin, menjatuhkan smua yang ada di atasnya.

“ _I geo mwoyaaaaa_???? Leeteuk _hyuuuuuuunnngggg_!!!” seru Siwon panik.

“ _Abeojiiiiiiii_!” seru Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dalam kepanikannya.

Al yang ikut jatuh bersama ketiganya justru tertawa tak tertahankan melihat ekspresi panik mereka. Sebenarnya laki-laki ini mirip siapa?

 _Ini hanya mimpi...hanya mimpi..._ Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. “Biar pun mimpi tapi terasa seperti nyata...AaaaAAAaaaa.... _Abeojiiii_....!!! _Eommoni_....!!! Ahra _nunaaaa_...!!!” Image _cool_ yang selalu dipasangnya di depan orang banyak pun hancur sudah. Dan dia sudah tidak peduli itu lagi, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Al tertawa semakin keras melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat-sangat lucu. Rambutnya berdiri semua, mukanya merah hingga ke telinga dan hidungnya, kedua matanya berair, dan mulutnya kemudian ditutup erat seakan ada yang bakal jatuh dari sana kalau bibirnya melonggar sedikit saja. Dan karena posisi jatuhnya kepala di atas, Kyuhyun menaruh ke dua tangannya di depan bajunya agar angin tidak meniup baju itu ke atas hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Ketiganya heran Al tampak begitu santai menghadapi ini. Apa pun yang mereka coba lakukan tetap tidak bisa menutup rasa takut yang tidak terbendung.

Tapi sungguh, ke mana mereka akan jatuh? Rasa-rasanya mereka sudah sekitar ratusan meter mereka tempuh namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau itu akan segera berakhir. Rasa-rasanya seperti sedang dibawa langsung menuju ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam.

* * *

Tapi betapa kaget dan bingungnya ketiga anak itu ketika kaki mereka seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang padat. Kebingungan ini terjadi karena mereka hanya bisa melihat diri mereka di tengah suasana sekeliling yang tetap gelap gulita.

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Donghae merasa jantung mereka seperti nyaris copot. Donghae bahkan terjerembab dalam posisi tengkurap dengan bokong yang agak naik. Siwon sudah pucat pasi dengan keringat bercucuran, sementara Kyuhyun seperti melihat bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepalanya. Ketiganya mencoba mengendalikan napas mereka yang memburu. Hanya Al yang berdiri dan tampaknya biasa saja. Dia bahkan berdiri dengan gagah di tengah mereka.

“Lihat.” kata Al setelah ketiga anak itu sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan sebelumnya kalau mereka berada kira-kira dua puluh meter di depan beberapa buah pintu berwarna putih polos yang berjejer rapi. Pintu-pintu itu, sama seperti halnya mereka, seakan seperti sedang melayang di tengah-tengah ruang kosong.

“Tempat apa ini?” Siwon mencoba berdiri. Dia agak terhuyung tapi masih dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya tanpa bantuan.

Donghae berdiri juga, tapi Kyuhyun masih duduk sedikit lama lagi sebelum memaksa badannya untuk bangkit ketika Siwon membantunya. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Al memantau seluruh kejadian itu dengan ekor matanya. Sekilas mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

“Ini salah satu bagian alam bawah sadar. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun juga tidak terlalu dangkal.” jawab Al kemudian. “Kita akan tahu siapa sebenarnya yang bermimpi berdasarkan apa yang kita lihat di sini.”

Ketiga anak itu melempar pandang pada Al.

“Apakah tempat ini...berbahaya?” tanya Donghae was-was.

“Itu sangat mungkin. Terutama jika kau melihat ingatan orang lain.”

“Tapi aku ingin tahu ingatan Kyu~~” Siwon mencoba merengut lucu tapi segera berhenti ketika matanya melihat tatapan membunuh dari anggota termuda di Super Junior itu.

Dia mengganti ekspresinya dengan cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan lesung pada kedua pipinya. Dia suka sekali menggoda adik kesayangannya itu.

“Bagaimana denganku?” tanya Donghae ikut-ikutan.

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat urat kesabaran Kyuhyun putus. “YAH!” bentaknya. “Ini bukan saatnya main-main. Bagaimana kalau kita terjebak di sini selamanya?”

Namun baik Siwon maupun Donghae menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar sehingga mata mereka hanya berbentuk garis. Sial, ternyata mereka berdua sedang menggodanya…

Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mendidih sehingga setiap saat asap bisa keluar dari kepalanya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan candaan bodoh ini dan hanya menanggapi tindak-tanduk Siwon dan Donghae dengan memutar bola matanya.

Al lagi-lagi menatap ketiga orang itu dengan kagum. Mereka memang benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti orang-orang yang telah melewati susah dan senang bersama-sama, terbukti dari kedekatan mereka barusan.

“Ayo. Lebih baik kalian segera mencari tahu mimpi siapa ini.”

Ketika mereka melangkah mendekati pintu-pintu putih itu, suasana sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berubah.

Muncul cahaya dan semburat-semburat indah di angkasa, bagaikan semburat yang terlihat ketika matahari sedang terbenam. Warna biru lembut yang membentang memperlihatkan langit yang begitu indah.

Di bawah kaki mereka berkumpul awan-awan putih tebal, namun mereka berjalan di atas sesuatu yang padat. Mereka seperti sedang berjalan di atas awan saat itu; atau lebih tepatnya mereka mengira sedang berjalan di sebuah studio animasi tiga dimensi raksasa seandainya saja angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk tidak bertiup.

“Ini seperti surga.” komentar Donghae, kagum dengan keadaan sekeliling sambil berjalan cepat-cepat.

“Aku yakin surga jauh lebih indah dari ini.” kata Siwon, mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil sesekali berputar untuk memandang sekeliling. “Tapi kau benar. Ini rasanya seperti surga.”

“Kita belum mati, kan?” kata Kyuhyun was-was. Dia berada tepat di belakang Al yang memimpin mereka.

Al memutar bola matanya. “Tentu saja belum.” katanya. Dia menarik napas. “Tapi memang sungguh menakjubkan apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh sebuah mimpi. Sesuatu yang begitu abstrak ternyata bisa menciptakan hal yang indah seperti ini walaupun di saat yang sama juga bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.”

Ketiga orang yang ada di sampingnya memandanginya dengan alis bertaut.

“Tidak perlu memberikan komentar yang aneh-aneh dan berbelit-belit.” kata Kyuhyun. “Katakan saja apa maksudmu.”

“Kalian belum sadar juga?” kata laki-laki itu.

Karena yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung, Al lalu melanjutkan. “Kalian tidak sadar kalau kita seperti sedang berjalan di tempat?”

Ketiga orang itu serempak berhenti berjalan. Mereka merasa pemandangan di sekeliling berubah namun hal yang paling penting tampaknya tidak.

“Pintu-pintu itu.” kata Kyuhyun. “Mereka seperti berjalan menjauh seiring dengan langkah kaki kita.”

“Benar sekali.” kata Al. “Dan aku yakin betul siapa yang melakukan ini.”

Belum lagi selesai Al mengatakan itu, sesuatu berukuran sangat besar jatuh dari angkasa dan menutupi jalan menuju pintu. Dari rupanya, itu adalah makhluk yang diberi nama Mardröm oleh Al.

Pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu nyaris membuat ketiga anak itu muntah. Untung saja mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa-apa karena tempat ini hanyalah sebuah dunia di dalam mimpi.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Mardröm, Al menghela napas. “Aish, dia menutup jalan menuju pintu.” Dia merentangkan tangannya, meminta mereka mundur. “Akan kutahan dia. Begitu kuberi sinyal, segeralah lari ke pintu-pintu itu.”

“Yang mana?” tanya Siwon.

“Terserah.” kata Al. “Semua pintu pada akhirnya akan menuju ke tujuan akhir.”

 

Semua menyiapkan mental mereka dan tenaga mereka. Sudah saatnya untuk memicu sedikit adrenalin di dalam tubuh mereka.

Mereka melihat Al melompat, tinggi sekali; kira-kira dua puluh meter ke atas, dan menghadang makhluk ganjil itu dari atas. Serangan Al ditahan oleh Mardröm dengan sesuatu yang mirip sekali dengan lengan manusia namun memiliki dua siku.

“SEKARANG!”

Dengan aba-aba itu, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, mengitari tubuh Mardröm menuju ke arah pintu.

Ketiganya menghindar dari ekor atau apa pun yang bergerak di dekat kaki mereka. Ada kalanya mereka harus menunduk, meluncur masuk di sela-sela ekor makhluk itu, bahkan harus melompat agak tinggi, mengitari tubuh Mardröm ke arah pintu-pintu putih di balik tubuh makhluk raksasa itu. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Al karena harus fokus dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan saat ini.

* * *

Seperti biasa, karena lebih terlatih, Siwon yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Dia bingung memilih pintu yang mana, namun ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae hampir tiba, dia akhirnya memilih sebuah pintu yang paling dekat dengannya.

“Ayo, cepat!” katanya, sambil berdiri di balik daun pintu. Kedua orang itu secepatnya mendekat ke arah Siwon.

Ketiganya sudah merasa aman ketika mereka semua membuka salah pintu itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; tiba-tiba saja Donghae menyadari sesuatu dan segera mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah Siwon. Karena perbuatan ini, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun kini berada di sisi lain pintu.

Kedua anak itu kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba ini namun mereka segera tahu apa alasan Donghae melakukannya. Wajah mereka kini berubah pucat pasi.

Ekor Mardröm melilit tubuh Donghae dan mengangkatnya tinggi sekali ke udara.

“DONGHAAEEE!!!”

Mereka bermaksud menolong Donghae namun pintu itu sudah mulai menutup sehingga mustahil dilewati. Keduanya mencoba menarik daun pintu agar kembali melebar namun usaha yang mereka lakukan tampaknya sia-sia saja. Pintu itu lebih kuat dari tenaga mereka berdua.

Keduanya merasa tidak berdaya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan pegangan mereka dari daun pintu sebelum jari-jari mereka ikut terjepit. Mereka pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Keduanya hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan horor senyuman Donghae ke arah mereka berdua. Yang mereka lihat sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup adalah Al datang menolong Donghae dengan menebas ekor monster itu hingga menjatuhkan korbannya.

Apa pun usaha yang mereka lakukan tidak dapat membuka kembali pintu itu. Salah satunya karena pintu itu tidak memiliki pegangan pintu dari dalam. Bahkan tendangan Siwon pun tidak ada gunanya.

“Donghae _hyung_.” Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di balik pintu yang tertutup. Wajahnya pucat dan kelihatan syok berat.

“Jangan kuatir, Kyu. Aku melihat Al menolongnya tadi.” kata Siwon sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. “Aku yakin dia akan menyusul kita nanti.”

Karena Kyuhyun kelihatannya masih enggan, Siwon menariknya berdiri.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon! Donghae masih berada di sana.” tepis Kyuhyun.

“Al pasti membantunya.” kata Siwon, mencoba menenangkannya.

Seakan ingin mereka segera bergerak, pintu putih di hadapan mereka mendadak memudar dan kemudian menghilang.

Kyuhyun malah tambah syok. “ _ANDWAE_ , DONGHAEEE _HYUUUNG_.” Tangisnya pecah sekarang.

Siwon sebenarnya kuatir juga tapi dia tidak boleh panik di dalam situasi semacam ini.

“Kyu! Kyu!” Siwon mengguncang tubuh anggota Super Junior paling muda itu. “KYUHYUN! SADAR!!”

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lemah.

“Kyu, ini dunia mimpi.” katanya. “Aku yakin Donghae tidak apa-apa.”

Kata-katanya itu berhasil membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

“Ayo, Kyu. Kita harus segera mencari jawabannya.” Dia memeluk tubuh anak itu sejenak sebelum membantunya untuk berdiri.

Kemudian, dengan tangan yang masih saling terpaut, Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan melintasi jalan beraspal yang gelap dan berhiaskan cahaya dari lampu-lampu merkuri di jalan, lebih tepatnya melewati jembatan kecil beraspal yang dibuat untuk 'melompati' jalur kereta api yang ada di bawahnya. Di mana mereka sekarang?

 

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Al tampak sedang emosi. Dia berdiri di samping Donghae yang masih terduduk dengan potongan ekor Mardröm yang masih melilit perutnya.

“ _Neo gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya, namun pandangannya masih terpaku ke arah Mardröm yang menggelist-geliat kesakitan karena baru saja kehilangan ekornya.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo. Gomapseumnida_.” balas Donghae sopan sambil melepaskan lilitan ekor yang menjijikan itu dari tubuhnya. “Uh, bau sekali.”

“Betul.” Pandangan Al masih tetap menatap makhluk ganjil itu dengan waspada. “Kau harus segera pergi menyusul mereka. Pilih pintu yang lain.”

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari anak itu.

“Donghae?” Tetap tidak ada tanggapan. “Donghae- _yah_?”

Alis Al bertaut dan dia menoleh ke samping, lalu ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berputar di tempatnya, melihat ke segala arah.

Pada akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. “Kurasa sudah waktunya melepas _limiter_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think, guys/girls?  
> Kelihatannya cerita ini bakal lebih panjang dari yang kukira. Awalnya cuma ingin bikin 4 shot, tapi kok... -____-
> 
> Mungkin akan butuh sedikit waktu baru bisa update lagi. Karena, sekali lagi, kerjaanku menumpuk. Doh. -_-
> 
> Anyway, keep the comments coming, please. I'll be waiting. Aku jadi semangat kalau ada yang kasih komentar because I'm starting to get lazy over this. :hammer:


	4. The Glimpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, and sorry about the previous chapter that seems a lot more confusing than before.
> 
> Ada beberapa bagian dari chapter sebelumnya yang kuedit beberapa saat sebelum mengupdate chapter ini.  
> Nah, ini adalah chapter berikut. Semoga bisa memberikan penjelasan. 
> 
> All the guesses will be proven correct (or not correct) here. :)

Kedua laki-laki itu sengaja naik ke jembatan layang untuk mencari tahu di mana mereka sekarang.

Setelah mencapai puncak jembatan keduanya berhenti sejenak dan memandang sekeliling. Siwon lupa-lupa ingat tempat ini, sementara Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Sebuah kota asing yang terasa familiar. Dia merasa kenal kota ini, tapi rasanya dia belum pernah datang ke tempat ini.

Namun benarkah itu? Kenapa jembatan ini serasa memicu sesuatu di dalam dirinya? Dan gedung universitas di depan itu...Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bangunan yang berada sekitar empat ratus meter di depannya itu adalah sebuah universitas? Yang dia lihat dari kejauhan hanyalah akronim empat huruf di gedung itu.

“Ah, aku ingat.” Siwon bicara tiba-tiba, sementara matanya berkelana melihat sekeliling.

“Kau tahu kota ini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Apa maksudmu? Kau juga kenal—” Siwon berhenti bicara ketika dia berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang merengut dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Alis kedua anak itu menyatu. Dan saat itulah Siwon sadar kalau dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini dirahasiakan olehnya.

Tak sadar tangannya bergerak menutup mulut. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengut.

“Kita tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ini bukan di China, kan? Tulisannya menggunakan huruf Romawi.”

Siwon ragu apakah dia harus mengatakannya ataukah tidak. “Kita memang pernah ke kota ini...tapi...sebenarnya juga belum pernah.”

 _Magnae_ Super Junior itu menatapnya bingung.

“Kyu, sebenarnya bukan cuma aku yang tahu tempat ini. Kau juga.” kata Siwon kemudian. “Dan juga para _hyung_ yang lain.”

“Mwo? Kenapa kelihatannya tidak ada yang ingat? Bahkan aku juga tidak...”

Siwon merenung. “Itu karena pada waktu itu terjadi sesuatu dan kurasa itulah penyebab kenapa kalian semua bisa lupa.”

“Kejadian apa? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa ingat?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan ekspresi Siwon berubah redup.

“Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa hanya aku yang ingat.” kata Siwon. Sungguh jarang Kyuhyun melihatnya sedih seperti ini. “Yang jelas, kita melupakan ‘mereka semua’, Kyuhyun-ah. Setelah semua yang telah ‘mereka’ lakukan untuk kita...dan juga untukmu.”

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu dalam kebingungannya. “Apa yang mereka lakukan untukku? Siapa mereka?”

“Apakah bekas lukamu waktu kecelakaan dulu masih sakit?” tanya Siwon, seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Sudah lama tidak.” kata Kyuhyun. “Tapi entah kenapa beberapa tahun belakangan ini rasanya...” Dia berhenti dan memandang Siwon.

“Bekas luka operasimu menghilang dan kondisimu semakin baik, kan?”

“Kadang-kadang penyakitku masih kambuh, meski tidak separah dulu.” Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri namun dia sama sekali tidak memungkiri kalau apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar.

“Itu karena dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan pneumothorax...Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit.” Siwon bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi kata-katanya tidak lolos dari telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Anak itu semakin bingung.

“Siapa dia?”

“ _A very dear friend...and brother_.” kata Siwon setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, “Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan percaya. Lebih baik kita lihat saja. Kalau ini adalah tempat di dalam ingatan, kurasa kita akan segera melihat orang yang kumaksud itu.” Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun sejenak untuk turun dari sisi lain jembatan sepanjang satu kilometer itu, menuju gedung universitas yang dilihat Kyuhyun tadi.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan dengan diam. Entah kenapa sepanjang perjalanan itu Kyuhyun merasa tidak melepas pandangannya dari Siwon. Lebih tepatnya, dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Pikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana.

Siwon sadar ini, tentu saja, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

“Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu.”

Dan Kyuhyun pun menampar lengannya berkali-kali hingga terasa perih.

Siwon tertawa sambil mengaduh kesakitan namun Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan aksi aniaya yang dilakukannya. Dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti seandainya saja Siwon tidak menunjuk sesuatu di depan mereka.

“Lihat itu.” kata Siwon sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya. Sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya  dan itu membuatnya diam.

Di saat yang sama Kyuhyun melihat sosok dirinya sendiri sedang mengguncang-guncang Siwon yang lain, yang saat itu sedang tergeletak di trotoar. Sementara Siwon yang asli justru tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Kenapa di dalam mimpi pun pukulan tangan Kyuhyun bisa terasa?_ pikirnya. Dia punya dugaan namun untuk saat ini sebaiknya dia menunda untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun dulu.

 

“Siwon-ah, _ireona_.” Mereka mendengar Kyuhyun yang dalam ingatan mengguncang tubuh itu dengan keras.

Rasa tidak nyaman dan guncangan yang kuat membuat Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melompat kaget ketika sadar kalau dia sedang tertidur di atas trotoar.

Dia tampak semakin bingung melihat keadaan sekitar. “Kyuhyun-ah, _uri ga eodieyo_?”

“ _Molla_.” jawab Kyuhyun. “Aku bahkan tidak terbangun di sini.” Dia menunjuk ke papan reklame yang ada di seberang jalan, kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. “Aku ada di sana tadi. Aku kaget juga, tapi karena melihatmu ada di sini…”

Siwon tampaknya tidak mendengarkan nyaris separo pernyataan anak itu. “Kita harus bertanya pada orang-orang. Mungkin ada yang bisa membantu kita.”

Dan kedua anak itu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang gelap sambil melihat-lihat, siapa tahu mereka mendapat petunjuk di mana mereka sekarang. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang asli mengikuti keduanya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

 

“ _Hyung_ , tadi kau bilang kalau kau tahu tempat ini?” tanya Kyuhyun yang asli. Dia kini sadar betul apa yang sedang mereka saksikan saat ini pernah terjadi dulu tapi daya ingatnya serasa begitu menipunya. “Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya?”

“Tempat ini dinamakan Corona.” kata Siwon singkat.

“ _Corona_?” Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. “Bukannya itu nama tipe plasma di atmosfir matahari? Apa ada tempat dengan nama itu di bumi?”

“Tentu saja tidak ada. Karena ini bukan di bumi.”

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

“ _Mwo_? Jadi kita ada di planet lain?”

Siwon terkekeh. “Tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah.” katanya. “Tempat ini adalah replika dari bumi, yah setidaknya hanya sebagian kecil darinya.”

“Replika? Buat apa? Siapa yang membuatnya?” Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

“Tempat ini awalnya adalah sebuah penjara. Tujuannya adalah untuk membuat ’dia’ terperangkap di sini untuk selamanya.”

Ekspresi datar Siwon yang menatap lurus ke depan membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Biasanya Siwon cenderung suka bermain-main, walaupun di saat yang sama, tampak serius.

Namun kali ini dia tampak...agak menyeramkan, jika Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya begitu Karena dia bisa mendeteksi aura kemarahan dari _hyung_ -nya itu. Setidaknya di depan sana dia bisa melihat ingatan dirinya dan Siwon telah bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang segera mengajak mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru.

“Aaa~”

“Gilland. Gilland Chen.” Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat bertanya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya itu menoleh padanya. “Kau mau menanyakan siapa laki-laki berbaju hitam itu, kan?”

Dia terhenyak, tidak menyangka Siwon bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya.

“Kita lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Li Guang- _ge_ karena dia keturunan China,” jelas Siwon. “Dia yang mengumpulkan kita semua di stadium.”

Kyuhyun tersentak. “Kita semua? Jadi bukan cuma kita berdua?”

Banyak pertanyaan yang kembali bermunculan di benak Kyuhyun. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang bisa dia jawab.

“Kalau kita telusuri ingatan ini, kurasa kau akan tahu juga.” kata Siwon, lagi-lagi bisa menebak isi kepalanya.

Sebuah pintu berwarna putih muncul di tengah jalan. Mereka tahu itu adalah jalan menuju bagian ingatan berikutnya.

Siwon menggapai pintu itu dan memutar kenopnya perlahan. Dan ketika dia membukanya, mereka bisa melihat kalau dugaan mereka benar.

“Siwon-ah, apa mungkin ini ingatanmu?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Tapi aku tahu satu hal: kita nyaris tidak pernah jauh semenjak semua kejadian ini.” jawab Siwon lalu melangkah masuk melewati pintu itu. “Jadi bisa saja ini ingatanku, bisa juga ingatanmu.”

* * *

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas. Di tempat ini dia bisa melihat banyak sekali orang, dan sebagian dari orang-orang itu berasal dari kalangan selebritis. Kyuhyun tahu, karena cukup banyak orang Korea yang ada di sana yang wajahnya dia kenali, seperti teman-temannya dalam satu grup berikut juga Kevin dari U-Kiss. Namun dia tidak melihat teman-teman satu grup anak itu di sana.

Kyuhyun sempat bertanya-tanya di manakah mereka berada sekarang. Namun setelah melihat keadaan sekeliling dengan lebih teliti, dia yakin sekali ini adalah sebuah stadium berukuran kecil. Penampilannya agak lusuh tapi cukup terawat.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah dirinya—atau lebih tepatnya ke refleksi ingatan yang memproyeksikan dirinya—dan menatap wajahnya itu sendiri dalam-dalam.

“Stadium ini ada di mana?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Setelah memastikan kondisi di sekitarnya, Siwon pun menjawab, “Kita masih di Corona, hanya saja tempat ini jauh dari tempat yang tadi.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kau lihat, Begitu banyak orang yang Li Guang- _ge_ bawa. Dia sengaja mengumpulkan kita di sini supaya tidak tercerai berai dan celaka.”

Kyuhyun ternyata tidak mendengarkan. “Kenapa jerawatku banyak sekali?” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, mengundang gelak tawa dari Siwon yang berada di sampingnya.

Tapi mereka tidak sempat berbicara apa-apa lagi karena suara mobil yang datang membuat mereka menoleh.

“Ini dia.” kata Siwon. “Kurasa ini kali pertama dia datang berkunjung ke mari.”

Kyuhyun nyaris kembali menanyakan siapa ‘dia’ yang Siwon maksud ketika dia melihat beberapa sosok keluar dari mobil itu.

“Kelima anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki?” katanya kaget. “Mereka di sini juga?”

“Justru merekalah yang pertama kali terjebak di tempat ini bersama ‘dia’.”

Laki-laki terakhir yang keluar dari mobil membuat Kyuhyun membatu. Dia kenal laki-laki itu, walaupun rambutnya pirang.

“Al?”

“Bukan, Kyu.” tanggap Siwon cepat. “Dia Josh, Joshua Waterby. Orang yang kukatakan sebagai _a very dear friend and brother_.”

* * *

Kyuhyun termangu-mangu melihat kemiripan Josh, Gilland, dan juga Al yang saat itu entah ada di mana. Dia semakin bingung ketika melihat seorang lain bernama Justin yang juga datang bersama-sama DBSK dan Josh, karena lelaki itu juga ternyata mirip dengan Josh.

Untung saja di dalam ingatan ini, baik dia maupun Siwon hanyalah orang-orang yang menyaksikan dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan apa pun yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam kebingungannya, Siwon justru menatapnya dari sudut matanya. Dia tahu apa yang anak itu perhatikan saat ini namun untuk sejenak dia ingin diam, sekedar untuk memperhatikan reaksinya. “Justin dan Gilland adalah Josh.” katanya kemudian, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kyuhyun memutar lehernya cepat sekali ke arah Siwon. “ _MWO_! itu tidak mungkin!”

“Aku bicara apa adanya. Mereka adalah Josh tapi berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda.”

Dagu Kyuhyun terbuka. “Mana ada dimensi lain?” katanya beberapa saat kemudian. “Meskipun para ahli fisika bilang itu mungkin, tapi kenyataannya itu belum ada buktinya.”

Siwon hanya diam tidak menanggapi, menatap semua kejadian itu di depan matanya. “Entah kenapa aku rindu dengan semua ini.” katanya kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. “Aku rindu masa-masa kita berkumpul seperti ini dan tidak perlu kuatir dengan jadwal kita yang padat. Meskipun pada dasarnya aku menikmati jadwal kita yang padat.”

“Koreksi, jadwalmu yang terlalu padat.” kata Kyuhyun. “Dalam seminggu kau bisa sepuluh kali bolak-balik dengan pesawat.”

Kyuhyun kemudian memperhatikan hal lain.

“Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu tertarik pada kita?” Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Josh yang tampak tidak bisa diam, dan terus-terusan bolak-balik dari Kyuhyun ke Siwon lalu balik lagi dari Siwon ke Kyuhyun, walaupun yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri diam di samping mereka.

“Karena Penjaga bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa.” Dan Siwon pun menyadari kalau sekarang dia benar-benar kedengaran seperti Josh, berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang kedengarannya seperti teka-teki.

Pada akhirnya dia paham juga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua itu. Dia tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak karena apa yang dia katakan bisa dianggap omong kosong oleh mereka yang mendengarnya.

Mereka masih menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dengan teliti, termasuk pertempuran dahsyat yang terjadi di stadion tak lama kemudian. Pertempuran itu benar-benar membuat Cho Kyuhyun terpana, karena dia tidak pernah melihat pertarungan semacam itu; dengan berbagai lompatan, salto, dan manuver-manuver tidak masuk akal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia biasa. Yah, mungkin hanya di game atau film animasi.

Tapi di luar itu, dia mempelajari bahwa Josh memiliki kemampuan menguasai air dan menyembuhkan ketika lelaki itu melempar sesuatu seperti cahaya dari tangannya, masuk ke tubuh Yuchun.

Setelah kilas balik di stadion, mereka juga melihat berbagai ingatan-ingatan lain, seperti ketika mereka melihat pertempuran Josh melawan Griever, dan juga ketika mereka bertemu lagi dengannya di dorm mereka.

* * *

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kaget kalau ketika dia membuka sebuah pintu, dia berada di depan sebuah rumah. Meski dia tidak ingat rumah siapa itu. _Toh ini hanyalah mimpi_ , pikirnya. Mungkin saja rumah seseorang yang Siwon kenal, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Lain halnya dengan dirinya, Siwon tahu rumah itu karena Josh pernah membawa mereka ke sana. Itu adalah rumah Josh, rumah berlantai dua berukuran sedang yang dia tinggali sendiri.

Ketika mereka membuka pintu rumah lalu masuk ke dalamnya, mereka mendapati diri mereka berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang hampir seluruhnya di dominasi warna putih. Ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size, meja dengan berbagai foto di atasnya dan juga beberapa foto berukuran sedang yang dipajang di dinding.

Di dalam foto-foto itu terlihat Josh bersama anggota JYJ dan DBSK. Beberapa di antaranya terdapat juga foto-foto lelaki itu dengan anggota Super Junior. Dan semua itu asli.

Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi tidak asing, baik untuk Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Siwon masih ingat tempat ini, sementara kamar itu memicu sesuatu di dalam Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa kamar ini terasa begitu berarti baginya.

Dia melangkah pelan menuju meja lalu memperhatikan semua barang-barang yang ada di sana satu-persatu. Ada sebuah foto berbingkai yang di dalamnya ada dirinya, Siwon, dan Kevin U-Kiss berangkulan sambil tertawa bersama Josh. Foto itu tidak seperti foto-foto mereka yang mereka lakukan untuk pekerjaan mereka. Ekspresi dan pose mereka terlihat begitu bebas. Josh pasti memiliki arti tersendiri bagi mereka.

Sentakan di dalam hatinya terjadi lagi dan dia mulai ingat sedikit demi sedikit kenangannya bersama lelaki bernama Joshua itu.

_Saenggaki nagettji_

_[You’re gonna think]_

_Neomu keobeorin miraeui_

_[Lean too cover my future]_

_Geu kkumdeul sogeuro_

_[As in their dreams]_

_Ijhyeojyeo ganeun neoui gieogi_

_[To forgotten memories of you]_

_Dashi saenggaknalkka_

_[How me think again]_

_Neoui maeum sogeuro_

_[Into your mind]_

_Deureoga bol suman itdamyeon_

_[If I could go back in]_

_Jeoreobdeon naui moseubi eolmankeum_

_[How much greater could not iron my appearance]_

_Uimiga dweil su ittneunji_

_[Means that there can be]_

Siwon menangis dalam diam ketika mendengar Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar mulai melantunkan lagu itu.

_Manheun nari jinago_

_[Many days passed]_

_Naui maeum jichyeogal ddae_

_[When they go tired of my mind]_

_Nae maeum sogeuro_

_[Into my heart]_

_Sseureojyeo ganeun neoui gieogi_

_[Your memory goes down]_

_Dashi chajawa_

_[Come back]_

_Saenggaki nagettji_

_[You’re gonna think]_

_Neomu keobeorin miraeui_

_[Lean too cover my future]_

_Geu kkumdeul sogeuro_

_[As in their dreams]_

_Cho Kyuhyun – A Study of Memory (Immortal Song II)_

Setelah dia menyelesaikan lagu itu, Siwon pun memeluknya dengan erat.

“Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa ingat.” gumamnya di telinga Kyuhyun.

“ _Nado_.” balas Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraba sebuah kotak musik di atas meja. Berdasarkan ingatan yang sudah mulai mengalir masuk ke dalam otaknya, dia tidak pernah melihat kotak seperti ini sebelumnya di sana.

Ketika dia membuka kotak musik itu, lagu _At the Beginning_ pun terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan Cho Kyuhyun mulai teringat bagaimana petualangan dia, Siwon, dan Josh di sebuah dimensi paralel bernama Parallel Beyond. Kala itu mereka bertiga menyanyikan lagu kenangan ini, sebuah lagu yang menceritakan perihal perjalanan mereka yang penuh petualangan dan sangat mendebarkan.

Siwon melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak mendapatkan apa pun di dalam ruangan itu yang dapat membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Ketika dia berbalik dia mendapati Kyuhyun kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

“ _Gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit. “Aku butuh waktu sebentar.” katanya kemudian.

Siwon paham dan membantu merangkul anak itu. Pasti karena ingatannya yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan membutuhkan sedikit waktu.

Namun meskipun ingatannya tampak pulih dalam watu yang begitu singkat, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman karena proses itu seakan mengalir dengan perlahan dan tidak memberikan beban kepada otaknya.

Kira-kira lima menit setelah itu barulah Kyuhyun angkat bicara. “ _Kajja_.” 

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sejenak, memastikan kalau anak itu benar-benar siap untuk melanjutkan.

Dia tidak yakin anak itu siap, tapi mereka berdua sungguh dikejar waktu. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menarik anak itu hingga berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Dan pintu kamar itu ternyata membawa mereka ke kamar yang lain.

Keduanya mendapati diri mereka kembali ke dorm, bukan di ruang tengah melainkan di dalam kamar Leeteuk. Saat itu di sana hanya ada dua orang namun tidak mereka perhatikan. Perhatian mereka terpaku pada sebuah sosok yang mereka kenal di lantai kamar itu dalam kondisi yang memprihatikan.

Kedua anak itu terfokus pada. Laki-laki itu berada dalam kondisi lemas, nyaris tergeletak di lantai kamar; hanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganyalah dia berhasil menopang bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Peluh dari tubuhnya mengucur begitu hebatnya sehingga dia seakan baru selesai mandi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

Sungguh, bahkan Siwon belum pernah melihatnya dalam kondisi selemah itu. Di hadapan mereka dia selalu tampak begitu kuat, jauh berbeda dengan kondisi yang dia lihat kali ini.

Josh menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka pahami secara berulang-ulang; keduanya yakin kalau dia menggunakan bahasa Indonesia namun tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Keduanya menduga dia sedang berdoa, tapi lagi, mereka tidak paham apa yang dia katakan sehingga dugaan itu tetap menjadi dugaan.

Cho Kyuhyun yang lain bergegas mendekat, memandangi Josh sejenak dengan alis terpaut. Kekuatiran terlihat nyata dari ekspresinya. Namun ketika dia hendak berteriak meminta bantuan, tiba-tiba saja Josh menyelanya.

“ _No, don't call them_.” katanya pelan dengan suara yang gemetar. Mata Josh bertemu dengannya untuk sesaat. Dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera duduk lalu merangkul Josh. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya padanya saat ini.

“ _I'll be fine. Just stay with me for a minute_...” katanya lemah.

“ _The battle between light and dark again_?”

Hanya anggukan yang mampu dilakukan Josh saat itu.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon yang asli menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu dengan sendu. Lama-kelamaan Siwon tidak sanggup lagi dan memilih untuk menunduk. Bagian ingatan ini sungguh mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Dan dia juga sadar kalau bagian ingatan ini bukan berasal darinya.

“Ini terjadi sehari setelah Jo- _hyung_ pingsan di depan pintu.”

Siwon sontak terangkat karena kaget. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kuatir.

Perasaan takut perlahan menyusupi Kyuhyun. Dan berbeda dengan beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kini dia serasa akan ditinggalkan sendirian. Lalu dengan agak gugup bercampur takut dia membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi. “ _H-hyung_ , bisakah kau berada di sini terus denganku?”

Alis Siwon melompat ke atas. Dia melihat ke sekeliling sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Firasatnya benar. Di dalam ruangan itu, dalam ingatan ini, hanya ada Josh dan Kyuhyun.

“Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau ini adalah mimpiku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dengan demikian sodara-sodara tinggal satu chapter lagi. Mungkin di dalamnya sekalian ada short epilog. Mungkin.
> 
> Soalnya epilog itu mengandung sedikit preview 'masa depan' yang bisa berakhir dengan fanfic yang baru. Terus terang, aku belum punya ide untuk fanfic yang lain tapi kira-kira itu yang akan terjadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh si 'orang tua' di part 3 dan keterkaitannya dengan fanfic di fandom ini semenjak part 1.
> 
> Ok, lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun adalah A Study of Memory. Aku tidak tahu kalau lagu yang dulu dia nyanyikan di Immortal Song II adalah lagu dengan judul ini. Sampai pada akhirnya menulis fanfic ini (lebih tepatnya chapter ini) kuputuskan untuk memasukannya karena memang berkaitan.
> 
> So, gimana kesimpulannya? Apa tebakan kalian benar? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? A big surprise awaits. XD
> 
> Buat siapa saja yang membaca fanfic ini, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian. Jangan cuma menjadi silent reader, karena--jujur saja aku jadi paham perasaan para penulis fanfic di FFN--kalau support semangat dari kalian membuat sebuah fanfic dapat berjalan dengan baik, bukan hanya dari sisi keberlanjutannya tapi juga kualitasnya. 
> 
> Thanks before. Salam dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun* :^)
> 
> *dalam fanfic ini XD


	5. I'll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jig's up.   
> Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa memungkiri lagi kalau ini adalah mimpinya. Dia menerima itu dengan lapang dada. 
> 
> Namun apa yang mereka temukan berikutnya membawa mereka kepada kejutan yang lain. Sebuah kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> Chapter ini bisa dikatakan sebagai Epilog namun juga bukan. Chapter terakhir juga bisa dikatakan sebagai epilog namun juga bukan. Tergantung interpretasi kalian masing-masing :p

Suasana sunyi sejenak.

“Kukira, Kyu…keputusan agar aku tetap di sini atau tidak bergantung padamu.”

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Siwon yang kini sedang mengumbar senyuman dalam usahanya menenangkannya. Dia tidak perlu menanyakan maksud perkataannya itu kepada lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya itu untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Al sudah mengatakannya beberapa waktu sebelumnya kalau orang yang bermimpilah yang secara tidak sadar ‘mengusir’ semua orang keluar dari mimpi itu.

“ _Arraseo_ …” gumamnya lemah.

Siwon lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun sekilas, mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan. “ _Kajja_.” katanya. “Kita sudah tahu siapa yang bermimpi. Sekarang kita harus cari jalan keluar dari sini.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Siwon berbalik dan menatapnya. “Kurasa kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari mimpi ini kapan saja tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirimu sendiri dari sini, kan? Atau mungkin kau bisa?”

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. “Tidak. Kurasa tidak.”

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini mereka berdua tiba di sebuah terowongan yang semua sisinya penuh dengan pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang berbentuk seperti jutaan layar LCD yang menempel di dinding terowongan.

Siwon menyadari kalau ada bagian dari ingatan ini yang mungkin saja terlalu pribadi bahkan baginya untuk tahu. Jadi dia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan memunggungi semua pecahan ingatan itu dan berkata kepadanya.

“Kyu, aku tahu ini semua ingatanmu.” katanya. “Apa kau bisa berbuat sesuatu tentang ini?”

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Mungkin ada bagian dari ingatan ini yang kau tidak ingin aku tahu. Jadi kuminta, tolong seleksi ingatanmu dan tutup ingatanmu mengenai hal-hal yang tidak kau ingin aku ketahui. Apa kau bisa melakukan itu?”

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki kendali atas potongan-potongan ingatan ini. “Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin ini bagian dari bawah sadarku.”

Siwon menghela napas, berpikir.

“Baik. Kalau begitu tolong tuntun aku hingga ujung terowongan ini.” katanya kemudian. “Aku akan menutup mataku.”

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon begitu menghargai privasinya.

Sayangnya, ketika dia hendak memastikan kesungguhan kata-kata Siwon, lelaki itu sudah menutup matanya sebelah tangannya tanpa ada usaha apa pun untuk mengintip dari baliknya. Ternyata dia memang serius melakukannya.

Kedua ujung bibir Kyuhyun tertarik hingga senyumnya melebar dan dia menggeleng tanpa bersuara. Seringai nakal muncul di sudut bibirnya. Diam-diam dia berjalan mengitari Siwon dan cepat-cepat menuju ke dalam terowongan itu.

Ketika sudah agak jauh, dia berbalik dan berteriak, “YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU?”

Siwon melompat kaget, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh darinya.

“Ah, _mwo_? Aish, _jinjja_.” gerutunya lalu cepat-cepat mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun.

Meski begitu tergoda untuk melihat semua bagian ingatan itu, Siwon berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya dan terus melangkah menuju Kyuhyun yang telah menantinya di sisi lain terowongan.

* * *

Namun sepertinya perjalanan mereka bukannya membawa mereka keeluar tapi justru membawa mereka semakin jauh ke dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Semua itu terlihat dari pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang sudah mulai tidak beraturan alur waktunya dan wajah imut anak kecil yang banyak menghiasinya.

Mereka berdua tahu siapa anak itu karena mereka sudah sering melihat foto masa kecil Kyuhyun. Semakin lama Siwon semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda sang maknae.

“ _Eiii_ , _kyeopta_ ~” kata Siwon pada pecahan ingatan yang terpampang di depan matanya bagaikan layar monitor. “ _Nuguseo_??”

“Yah, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku merinding, _ahjussi_.” Meski komentarnya kedengaran tajam, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajahnya sudah merah sekarang.

“Ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau imut sekali waktu kecil.” goda Siwon. “Siapa sangka kalau sekarang justru jadi nakal seperti setan?”

“YAH!”

Siwon sengaja melepas tawa yang dibuat-buat. Dia menatap potongan ingatan itu lagi, pura-pura tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun barusan. “Siapa sangka suaramu jadi bagus, jadi lebih tampan, dan tubuhmu jadi tinggi, tapi badanmu tetap gemuk, suka main game sampai pagi, dan hobinya mengerjai semua orang sampai puas?”

Asap serasa keluar dari kedua telinga Kyuhyun sekarang. “Yah, Choi Siwon. Mulai saat ini kau kularang menyentuhku di mana pun.” Dia tahu dia bakal menang kalau berurusan dengan kebiasaan Siwon yang susah dihilangkan ini.

Dugaannya tepat. Siwon menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat sekarang. “ _Ah, wae_? _Paen seobiseu do andwae_? (Fan service-pun tidak boleh?)”

“ _Andwae_.” katanya serius.

Siwon mencoba merangkulnya sekarang tapi Kyuhyun menghindar darinya.

 _Aish, dasar evil maknae. Biasanya tidak mengapa kalau dia yang menggoda. Tapi sekarang justru dia tidak mau digoda_ , batin Siwon. Yah, Kyuhyun sudah menarik garis batas. Apa boleh buat, Siwon berpikir untuk memberikan ruang bagi anak itu untuk sementara waktu.

Dia menghela napas berat.

* * *

“Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?”

Kedua orang itu berbalik. Al kini ada di belakang mereka, melipat tangan di dadanya. Ekspresinya tidak senang. “Kenapa lama sekali baru kau benar-benar yakin, Kyuhyun?”

Siwon memandang Al dengan curiga. “Kau sudah tahu ini?” tanyanya.

Al mengangguk. “Semenjak awal.” Dia menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang?” kata Kyuhyun protes. “Kau tahu perjalanan ini sangat tidak mudah?”

“Karena kau tidak akan percaya, meskipun dari awal kau sudah curiga kalau ini mimpimu.” kata Al santai. “Lagipula, kau juga harus ingat kenangan masa lalumu sebelum bisa melanjutkan.”

Kyuhyun lalu kembali melancarkan berbagai protes dan Al menanggapinya. Tampaknya mereka berdua punya kemampuan yang sama dalam berargumentasi.

Siwon tertegun. Dia merenung sejenak sebelum sesuatu terasa ‘klik’ dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah merasakan sensasi berbeda dengan Al sebelumnya, seperti sosok yang begitu dia kenal. Tapi kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang?

“Tunggu dulu.” selanya, menghentikan perbantahan itu dengan segera. “Kenapa kalian berdua begitu mirip?” Baik Kyuhyun maupun Al memandang ke arahnya. “Maksudku, tingkah laku kalian. Semua yang kalian perbuat sangat mirip, seperti yang terjadi barusan.”

Kyuhyun tampak kaget. Dia menatap Al dari sudut matanya.

“Tapi kau bukan Kyuhyun. Aku bingung.” lanjut Siwon.

Al menghela napas. Gayanya memang benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun. “Itu karena yang kalian lihat ini sebenarnya adalah apa yang ingin dia lihat.” Dia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

“ _Mwo_?”

“ _Mu-museunmariya_? (Apa maksudmu?)”

“Sudah jelas, ‘kan? Dalam ingatanmu yang paling dalam, secara tidak sadar kau ingin bertemu dengan Josh. Maka wujud inilah yang kau lihat.” kata Al santai. “Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau bersihkan pikiranmu dari semua hal dan memfokuskan diri, Kyuhyun, dan lihatlah wujudku yang sebenarnya.”

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, memfokuskan pikirannya seperti kata Al. Kyuhyun mencoba meraba-raba jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Walaupun dia merasa itu perbuatan sia-sia, tapi setidaknya dia mencoba melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, sesuatu yang terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan merasakan sesuatu seperti seberkas cahaya dari dalam dirinya yang berkilat, dan itu membuatnya kaget. Refleks dia membuka matanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, wujud Al tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang ini lain karena dia menggunakan pakaian serba putih, ciri khas seorang Penjaga.

Kini ada dua Kyuhyun yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Kyuhyun si Penjaga tersenyum lalu memandang sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini dengan pandangan jujur, seakan menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin.

Siwon sampai melongo melihatnya walaupun dia pernah melihat Kyuhyun dari waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda berdiri berdekatan, namun ini sungguh terasa lain. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya dengannya.

“Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu yang menjadi inti hidupmu, dibekukan dengan elemen paling suci yang pernah ada. Elemen yang membuatku menjadi hidup, sama seperti dirimu."

Siwon termangu-mangu. “Elemen paling suci?” Dia berpikir sejenak. “Maksudmu, Holy?”

“ _I am one but many. I live inside a person who wants to accept me. I am the one that make a person a guardian. And through me, a guardian can achieve many things and drew out many potentials._

 _“I am the reason the guardian of Water and pull up shields and have healing abilities. I am also the reason the guardian of the Voice can shake the earth and the guardian of the Wood to open up the gate to other dimensions_.

 _I’m also the reason the Almighty One send out the Judgment and still give us another chance to live a peaceful life_.

 _I’m also the one that must be preserved through the Last Battle that shall come to pass or the person who hosts me won’t be able to last_.”

Siwon lalu teringat kata-kata Josh dan James padanya dulu ketika dia meminta penjelasan dari mereka. Ditambah dengan kata-kata orang yang ada di depannya ini barusan, dia jadi paham. “Jadi kau ini...tidak...itu tidak mungkin.” Dia secara tidak sadar menggigit buku tangannya.

Siwon bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri apakah harus mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya ataukah tidak. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkan dengan baik-baik, toh tidak ada salahnya mengeluarkan pendapat.

“Kau ini...k-k-kristal?” Siwon tidak pernah tahu kalau sebuah kristal pun bisa berbicara seperti manusia karena tidak ada yang pernah memberi tahunya, termasuk para Penjaga.

Kyuhyun si Penjaga tersenyum. “Nama Mallory Cunnington hanyalah sebuah nama dari ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun.” katanya. “Dia pertama kali mendengarnya ketika bersama dirinya yang datang dari masa depan, berdiskusi mengenai kenapa Penjaga membiarkan semua bencana alam terjadi.”

 _Jadi begitu alasannya_ , pikir Siwon. Kyuhyun, yang sekarang sudah pulih memorinya, ingat betul kejadian itu seakan baru terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

“Aku akan menunggumu, Cho Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Astaga, rasanya aneh sekali bertatapan dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengannya.

“Menunggu apa?”

“Keputusanmu.”

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon mengerutkan dahi mereka, kurang paham dengan maksudnya.

“Cepatlah mengambil keputusan sebelum semuanya terlambat.” Suasana hening sejenak. “Kau harus tahu kalau waktu kita sempit.”

Sebuah kekuatan tidak terlihat tiba-tiba mendorong mereka dengan keras hingga keduanya terlempar ke udara. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun kini melayang bagaikan layang-layang semakin lama semakin tinggi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sang Penjaga yang tetap berada di tempatnya.

“Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan keputusan? Keputusan apa yang harus kubuat?” sahut Kyuhyun.

“Apakah kau ingin melindungi semua orang yang kau cintai ataukah tidak.” Begitu balasannya sebelum semuanya berubah jadi putih dan Kyuhyun melonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kaget.

* * *

Untuk sesaat lamanya dia tertegun, bingung dengan lokasinya sekarang. Dia merasa lega setelah sadar kalau kini dia berada di kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, itu artinya mereka punya sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

Namun belum lagi kakinya menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Siwon!

Dia meraih ponselnya dan bermaksud hendak men-dial nomor ponsel Siwon ketika ponsel itu berbunyi dan bergetar, membuatnya menjerit karena kaget. Namun dia tidak punya waktu untuk kaget terlalu lama. segera dia menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel itu.

“Kyuhyun-ah, _neo gwaenchanha_?” adalah kata-kata Siwon yang dia dengar dari seberang sana.

“Hmm... _gwaenchanha_.” jawabnya singkat. Dia tahu betul Siwon di sana kini merasa lega.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Dalam benaknya Kyuhyun merasakan dorongan yang kuat mengenai mimpinya barusan, dan telepon dari Siwon bisa jadi memperkuat dugaannya. “Siwon-ah, aku barusan bermimpi mengenai kita semua.” Dia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian mulai menceritakan mimpinya kepada Siwon. Tapi Siwon tampaknya tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan.

“Kurasa itu bukan sekedar mimpi, Kyu. Karena aku juga ingat.” kata Siwon setelah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya. “Sepertinya kita memang benar-benar berada di sana.”

Keduanya kembali diam.

“Apa kau tahu maksudnya, keputusan untuk melindungi orang yang aku cintai? Katanya waktunya sempit.” tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

“Kurasa aku bisa menebak apa maksudnya, tapi...” Siwon berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Alisnya berkerut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar Siwon menarik napas dengan berat di seberang sana.

“...itu artinya pertanyaan yang sama juga diajukan padaku, Kyu.”

* * *

Suara musik yang membahana memenuhi studio tempat syuting untuk promo album SJ-M dilaksanakan. Mereka masih melakukan promo seperti ini di negara China dan Taiwan karena meski pun Super Junior merupakan sebuah idol grup yang terkenal di seluruh dunia, namun mereka hanya sebuah grup pemula di kedua negara tersebut. Hal ini dikarenakan hanya dua orang dari anggota mereka yang fasih berbahasa Mandarin sementara yang lainnya harus belajar ekstra keras untuk itu.

Di waktu-waktu seperti ini mereka bisa merasa sedikit ketenangan. Promosi ini, walaupun banyak dan sering, dapat mereka kerjakan dengan perasaan senang dan tenang.

Meski kejadian terjebak dalam mimpi sudah terjadi agak lama, lokasi seperti di tempat ini sekarang yang hanya ada studio, kamerawan, dan MC, justru membuat Kyuhyun maupun Siwon teringat lagi akan kejadian itu. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dalam acara itu kecuali ketika dibutuhkan karena sebenarnya pikiran mereka sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

Semenjak larangan bagi Siwon untuk tidak melakukan _skinship_ dengannya belum dicabut, Kyuhyun duduk agak jauh. Dari luar dia tampak seperti memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka semua dengan serius namun sesungguhnya pikirannya sedang melayang jauh.

Dia teringat dengan semua hal yang kini dia miliki. Uang, ketenaran, dan juga cinta dari fans-nya. Mereka sudah memberikan segalanya untuk mendukung mereka, bahkan tidak jarang yang datang berkali-kali di Super Show walaupun acaranya dilakukan di negara yang berbeda. Semenjak awal Cho Kyuhyun sadar kalau tanpa fans Super Junior bukanlah apa-apa. Semuanya dapat tercapai bukan karena usaha mereka namun karena fans mereka, para E.L.F.

DI sisi lain dia juga memperhatikan semua kejadian di dunia. Cuaca bumi yang serasa semakin panas. Musim ekstrem yang terjadi di Korea belakangan ini, bencana alam, kelaparan, pembunuhan yang semakin sadis, dan masih banyak lagi, tampaknya semakin lama justru tampak semakin memburuk.

Kyuhyun secara tak sadar menatap Siwon agak lama. Dia tahu lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu semenjak awal sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin dia lakukan karena dia mengatakannya kepadanya satu hari semenjak perannya di drama terbarunya berakhir. Dan hari itu, di tempat duduknya saat itu di studio, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Mungkin dengan ini dia harus meninggalkan segalanya; semua uang, ketenaran, dan fansnya, tapi dia melakukan itu bukan untuk dirinya lagi. Dia berkeinginan untuk memberikan lebih dari itu kepada semua orang yang telah mendukungnya selama ini secara finansial maupun secara moral, dan itu tidak bisa dia lakukan selama dia hanya menjadi seorang idola yang kaya.

Jika nanti, pada saatnya waktu dia dibutuhkan, dia membalas semua kebaikan ini kepada semua orang, fans maupun tidak.

 _Akhirnya kau mengambil keputusan ini_ , kata hati kecilnya. _Tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi_.

Ya, tampaknya baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Seperti yang kukatakan, chapter ini bisa jadi epilog, bisa juga bukan. 
> 
> Karena chapter depan isinya berbeda dengan yang ada pada chapter-chapter lain di cerita ini. Penasaran? XP


	6. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very late update. I hope you guys want to drop comments again in this last chapter.
> 
> Seperti yang sudah kutuliskan sebelumnya, anggaplah Chapter ini sebagai Epilog. Tapi bagi yang kurang suka/berkenan, dapat menganggap chapter sebelumnya sebagai epilog.
> 
> Ide dari chapter ini terkesan berbeda jauh dari kelima chapter sebelumnya.

Semenjak kejadian mimpi Kyuhyun, kegiatan Super Junior kembali padat seperti semula. Kedua anak itu bahkan sudah nyaris melupakan seluruh kejadian aneh itu karena begitu kesibukan mereka selama berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, hingga pada bertahun-tahun.

Tahun ini adalah tahun di mana Siwon akan melakukan wajib militer bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekaligus. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai persiapan untuk itu namun masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk benar-benar dapat melepas kegiatannya sebagai seorang idola selama dua tahun.

Cho Kyuhyun, di lain pihak, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang justru semakin bertambah. Di satu sisi dia tampak menikmatinya. Di sisi lain, dia nyaris tidak bisa istirahat. Bahkan sudah semenjak setahun terakhir ini dia meninggalkan dunia game sebagai kegiatan favoritnya karena begitu padatnya kegiatannya. Dia bahkan sudah jarang sekali berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Super Junior yang lain karena terbiasa pulang larut malam dan harus berangkat lagi pagi-pagi. Untung saja selama ini kondisi paru-parunya jarang sekali kambuh dan dia cukup bersyukur untuk itu.

Pada hari itu hampir semua anggota Super Junior, termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun, berpencar di tempat yang berbeda untuk kegiatan yang berbeda pula. Siwon harus menghadiri sebuah _fashion show_ sebagai salah satu bintang tamu, sementara Kyuhyun harus menjalankan tugas rutinnya sebagai _Master of Ceremony_ (MC) di Radio Star.

Waktu itu Siwon baru saja tiba dan segera menuju podium untuk dipotret oleh wartawan dari berbagai penjuru dunia, mengingat acara ini diselenggarakan oleh sebuah merk pakaian terkenal asal Paris, Perancis.

Langit masih sore dan acara itu pun bahkan belum sempat dimulai ketika tiba-tiba semua orang merasakan getaran gempa yang luar biasa. Gempa ini tidak seperti gempa tektonik maupun vulkanik yang memiliki tanda-tanda awal, namun seakan ada benda besar yang menabrak bumi hingga menimbulkan getaran dan gempa sesaat yang cukup dahsyat.

Tumbukan itu berhasil menjatuhkan hampir semua reporter yang sedang meliput di lokasi konferensi pers _fashion show_. Semua kaca bangunan pecah, berguguran seperti air, dan melukai banyak orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Kejadian ini sangat mengejutkan bagi semua orang, termasuk Siwon. Dia bahkan nyaris tertimpa runtuhan lampu gantung berdiameter dua kali tinggi tubuhnya, seandainya saja dia tidak bereaksi cepat dan menghindar sejauh mungkin dari lokasinya berdiri saat itu.

Semua tamu berlarian keluar gedung dalam kepanikan. Siwon sendiri bergegas ikut berbaur dengan orang-orang yang menuju pintu darurat untuk evakuasi. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri karena dia tahu betul kepanikan hanya dapat menimbulkan kecelakaan yang lebih parah dibandingkan yang sudah terjadi hingga saat itu.

Setelah berada di luar, dia—dan semua orang yang lain—ternganga melihat lubang besar di gedung sebelah yang diduga sebagai penyebab gempa barusan. Api berkobar keluar dari lubang itu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menahan napas dalam kengerian. Apa ada teroris yang beraksi? Tapi lubang itu kelihatannya seperti terkena benda berukuran sangat besar dari luar? Apa mungkin itu tabrakan meteorit?

Dia melayangkan matanya ke angkasa namun sayangnya tidak menemukan apa-apa. langit masih biru kemerahan seperti biasa, menandakan kalau hari sudah sore.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sirene mobil kebakaran yang datang. Siwon mengira lima belas iringan mobil itu ditugaskan untuk memadamkan api itu, tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Hanya empat dari mobil tersebut yang masuk ke pusat kebakaran, sisanya pergi ke tempat lain.

 _Mungkin ada kebakaran di tempat lain_ , pikirnya. Tapi kebakaran jenis apa yang membutuhkan begitu banyak mobil pemadam? Apa meteorit menabrak tempat lain?

Siwon secara refleks menyalakan televisi portabel yang biasanya di simpan di van dan mulai membuka saluran televisi satu per satu.

Firasatnya benar. Tak lama kemudian dari berbagai stasiun televisi bermunculan berita-berita yang isinya sama seperti dia saksikan sendiri beberapa menit sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana, hati kecilnya bisa tahu kalau ada masalah besar yang terjadi. Ini bukan sekedar masalah meteor biasa.

Dia menemui manajernya dan setelah berbincang sebentar dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya.

Di dalam perjalanan dia menghubungi keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan kejadian luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu ada beberapa meteorit yang menabrak gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul.

Dalam saat-saat pembicaraannya dengan ibunya, pikirannya sempat berkelana; membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau benda apa pun itu yang berhasil membuat lubang besar di gedung tadi, mengenai gedung di mana dia berada saat itu.

Membayangkan itu membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut. Bahkan gara-gara itu, ludahnya sendiri pun terasa pahit di mulutnya.

Setelah memastikan keluarganya selamat, dia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya; memperhatikan tiap-tiap saluran berita untuk memantau situasi, Walaupun semua memiliki topik serupa.

Merasa ngeri, dia berniat mematikan televisi portabel itu...

Namun matanya tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu di dalam tayangan televisi yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah gedung dengan tudung warna biru transparan.

“Aish, ada apa lagi ini?” gumamnya.

“Ada apa?” tanya manajernya. Siwon tidak menjawab, matanya terus terpaku pada tampilan di televisi itu.

_...Seperti yang Anda sekalian lihat, benda itu seperti perisai yang melindungi gedung ini. Kami masih belum tahu apa sebabnya tapi sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau gedung ini adalah gedung yang ditinggali oleh salah satu grup super yakni Super Junior..._

Siwon terbelalak. Dia akhirnya sadar apa tudung berwarna biru transparan itu. Meskipun di saat seperti ini orang-orang akan pulang dan mencari tempat yang aman, tapi dia justru meminta manajernya untuk berbalik arah; menuju dormitori Super Junior.

“ _Hyung_ , kita ke dorm.” katanya.

Setelah aksi protes dan perdebatan singkat, sang manajer pada akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan mengikuti kemauan sang super idol untuk berbalik arah menuju dormitori mereka.

Mereka baru saja berputar arah ketika sebuah meteorit, berukuran kecil namun dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, jatuh menghantam jalan di depan mereka. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berada kira-kira delapan puluh meter dari lokasi tabrakan namun imbas tenaganya mendorong mobil itu ke samping hingga berputar tiga kali, menghantam kaca jendela toko terdekat hingga masuk ke dalamnya. Untung saja toko pakaian itu sudah kosong ditinggal lari para penjaganya sehingga tidak ada yang tertabrak van itu.

Tak lama berselang, Siwon keluar dari mobil dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia memeriksa kaki, tangan, kepala, dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan tidak mendapati cedera apapun pada dirinya. Ini sungguh ajaib. Prince manajer yang keluar dari mobil beberapa saat setelah itu pun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Siwon melempar pandang sejenak ke arah lubang besar yang menganga di jalan dan mengintip ke bawah, karena ingin tahu benda apa yang baru saja menabrak jalan.

Tidak ada benda apa pun di dalam lubang itu. Yang ada hanya sebuah lubang kosong besar berdiameter lima meter di tengah jalan.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon baru ingat kalau dia sedang membuang-buang waktu. Dia harus segera ke dormitori, bagaimana pun caranya.

“ _Hyung_ , aku harus segera ke dorm. Kau cari tumpangan saja dan segera pergi dari Seoul kalau bisa.” Dan dengan itu Siwon meninggalkan manajernya, berlari menuju dorm Super Junior tanpa menghiraukan panggilan manajernya yang masih syok karena kecelakaan barusan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menyapa semua tamunya di Radio Star hari itu untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada mereka. Hal ini sudah dilakukannya semenjak pertama kali dia menjadi MC di acara itu sehingga kebiasaan ini sulit dihilangkan. Selain itu, jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang itu,  dia hanyalah anak kemarin sore yang pengalamannya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan tamu yang datang kali ini.

Setelah melakukan rutinitasnya, Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa di dalam studio dan mulai memeriksa beberapa bagian skrip yang masih belum dia hafalkan. Dia sedang asyik menekuninya ketika sebuah tumbukan kuat membuatnya terjungkal dari tempat duduknya dan jatuh tepat pada bokongnya.

Begitu kerasnya tumbukan dan getaran yang mengikutinya sehingga memutus kabel-kabel, membengkokkan berbagai peralatan besi, merusak kamera-kamera, meruntuhkan langit-langit hingga menimpa banyak orang di bawahnya. Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi di bawah meja untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Studio itu menjadi gelap gulita karena rusaknya instalasi listrik.

Untunglah stasiun TV itu memiliki instalasi lampu darurat yang segera menyala ketika lampu padam. Hanya saja, apa yang disingkapkan oleh lampu darurat itu membuat ngeri siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melihat kondisi sekitar dengan tidak percaya. Beberapa menit lalu semuanya baik-baik saja tapi sekarang tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing.

Suara rintihan menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari transnya. Dia bergegas mencari sumber suara dan membantu orang-orang yang tertimpa benda-benda berat.  Beberapa dari orang-orang lain justru memintanya untuk segera keluar dari gedung dan membiarkan mereka untuk menolong orang-orang itu. Mereka merasa nyawa seorang bintang lebih berarti daripada mereka walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu dan terus Ingin membantu.

Tapi setelah beberapa orang meyakinkannya bahwa ada cukup orang yang bisa membantu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan beberapa anggota kru menuntunnya keluar dari sana.

 

Mobil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran sudah berada di depan gedung ketika mereka tiba di luar. Para petugas medis segera datang menghampiri untuk memberikan bantuan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega ketika petugas itu tidak menemukan cedera apa pun padanya, hanya sedikit syok.

Namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama setelah matanya memperhatikan gedung tempat dia berada barusan. Gedung itu berlubang besar. Sebagiannya malah sudah runtuh, rata dengan tanah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan ruang-ruang di sana dengan teliti dan mendapati bawa lubang besar itu cuma berbeda dua lantai dengan tempat dia berada tadi, dan itu berhasil membuat rasa ngeri menyusup ke dalam tulang belakangnya. Dia merasa kalau waktunya memang masih belum tiba, sedekat apa pun dirinya dengan kematian.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya kepada petugas, syok melihat lubang besar menganga di sana.

“Meteorit.” jawab petugas medis itu. “Meteorit menghantam Seoul.”

“ _Mworago_?” serunya tak percaya.

Sang petugas menyerahkan sebuah televisi portable berukuran kecil padanya.

“Beritanya ada di mana-mana.”

Petugas itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bolak-balik pindah saluran televisi untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Dia berhenti pada salah satu saluran yang menampilkan kebakaran hebat di sebuah gedung. Dia tidak memperhatikan berita itu, melainkan sebuah gedung di belakang reporter televisi yang sedang memberitakan seluruh kejadian itu dengan heboh.

Itu adalah gedung apartemen tempat dorm Super Junior berada, ditudungi dengan selaput tipis berwarna biru pucat transparan yang nyaris tdak kasat mata.

“Apa itu?” gumamnya dengan mata terpicing.

Kyuhyun berpindah channel lagi, berharap bisa melihat selaput biru itu dengan lebih jelas. Kali ini dia mendapat channel yang memberitakan keberadaan selaput biru transparan itu tepat di depan apartemen mereka. Kamera menyorot selaput putih itu dari bawah gedung.

_...Seperti yang Anda sekalian lihat, benda itu seperti perisai yang melindungi gedung ini. Kami masih belum tahu apa sebabnya tapi sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau gedung ini adalah gedung yang ditinggali oleh salah satu grup super yakni Super Junior..._

Mendadak Kyuhyun seakan mendapat pencerahan. 

Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari kendaraan apa pun yang bisa membawanya kembali ke dormitori.

* * *

Kota Seoul yang indah dalam waktu beberapa jam saja berubah menjadi kota mimpi buruk. Puluhan meteorit menghujam kota itu bagaikan hujan dan ratusan gedung dan bangunan hancur dan porak poranda terkena meteorit-meteorit itu. Kebakaran terjadi di mana-mana.

Dua lelaki dari arah yang berbeda berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mereka. Pakaian di tubuh mereka kotor terkena debu dan angus. Mereka berusaha secepat mungkin menuju sebuah gedung yang belum tersentuh oleh meteorit; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak dapat disentuh meteorit. Gedung itulah gedung apartemen di mana dormitori mereka berada.

Tudung biru pada gedung itulah yang membawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun kemari. Keduanya bertemu di depan Gedung itu mereka dalam kondisi lelah luar biasa setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh menggunakan berbagai cara. Namun ternyata bukan cuma mereka yang tahu fungsi tudung itu.

Di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi, ratusan orang yang terkesima dengan fenomena aneh itu berusaha mengabadikan kejadian tersebut dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing. Hal itu juga mengundang polisi untuk datang dan memasang garis polisi di sana. Tudung biru itu melindungi gedung mewah itu beserta semua yang ada di bawahnya. Dan inilah penyebab lain kenapa halaman gedung ini begitu padat sekarang.

“ _Ahjussi_! _AHJUSSI_!” Siwon memanggil-manggil para petugas polisi yang berusaha mencegah siapa pun untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tidak mungkin ada polisi kota Seoul yang tidak kenal dengan anggota Super Junior. Salah satu polisi bergegas mendekat.

“Boleh kami masuk? Mungkin _hyung_ kami di dalam.” kata Kyuhyun. Mukanya penuh angus namun tidak dia pedulikan. Siwon pun tidak kalah kotornya dengan dirinya.

“Sungguh maaf, tapi biarkan kami yang mengatasi ini. Kami akan mengirimkan petugas untuk masuk dan mencari mereka. Situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk—”

“Ooohhh—”

Seruan banyak orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Beberapa dari para pengunjung menunjuk ke arah tudung biru itu.

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan polisi itu ikut mendongak. Perlahan-lahan tudung biru itu mulai memudar dan kemudian menghilang.

Sementara sang petugas sedang terpana, Siwon menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. Yang terlintas di dalam pikiran mereka sama.

Secepat kilat mereka berlari menuju pintu masuk, meninggalkan petugas yang sama sekali tidak mampu mencegah mereka karena kekacauan yang kemudian terjadi di detik berikutnya. Karena merasa tudung biru pelindung sudah lenyap, semua orang yang ada di sana berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan berlari meninggalkan lokasi dalam kepanikan.

Di dalam geung semuanya gelap gulita karena listrik di apartemen padam. Untung saja ada lampu darurat, walaupun mereka terpaksa menggunakan tangga darurat untuk menuju lantai 11.

Melihat pintu dorm yang terbuka, keduanya bergegas masuk. Mereka hendak ke ruang tengah namun kedua kaki mereka pada akhirnya menyerah. Keduanya langsung jatuh tersungkur di sana, hampir saja mencium lantai. Sungguh mengherankan mereka bisa berlari belasan kilometer jauhnya tanpa rasa lelah.

* * *

Keduanya nyaris pingsan di tempat ketika merasakan suatu aliran hangat menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Aliran hangat itu membuat tubuh mereka menjadi segar dan kuat, meski kaki mereka masih agak keram setelah berlari hampir dua puluh kilometer.

Cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lewat korden yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar. Ada garis-garis merah yang mencoreng warna gelap malam, terlihat di luar sana. Itu adalah jejak-jejak meteorit yang menghujam kota Seoul.

Seorang lelaki berdiri menghadap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke belakang. Mereka mengenali sosok orang tersebut dan itu membuat mereka membeku dalam posisi itu.

“ _Jeosonghaeyo_. (Maaf)” Itu kata pertama yang mereka dengar darinya. “Sehebat apapun seseorang, ternyata masih banyak yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlalu syok untuk bisa menanggapinya. “ _Hyung_? Apa itu kau?”

Lelaki itu tetap diam, tidak menanggapi.

Siwon berusaha berdiri dengan menopangkan tubuhnya di tembok namun matanya masih terpaku pada sosok di depan mereka. “Apa itu kau, Jo- _hyung_?” ulangnya.

Lelaki tersebut sontak berbalik, terkejut karena tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengingatnya.

“Bagaimana ka—” Dia berhenti ketika melihat usaha Siwon—dan juga Kyuhyun—untuk berdiri, dan bergegas datang untuk membantu mereka dengan menopang dan memapahnya menuju sofa. Setelah itu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

Dia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk di depan kedua anak itu.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat lagi sepasang mata itu. Merasa kalau kini mereka mendapat secercah harapan baru, mendadak mata keduanya jadi berair dan mengalir dengan derasnya. Joshua Waterby yang telah lama mereka tunggu kini duduk di hadapan mereka.

Lelaki itu turun dari kursinya, berlutut di hadapan mereka, lalu memeluk keduanya.

“Sttt... _uljima...uljima...I'm here now_.” kata lelaki itu.

Dia agak kaget ketika pada saat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lepas dari semua ketenaran dan maskulinitas yang ingin dia tonjolkan, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar kelihatan bagaikan anak kecil. Kejadian yang menimpanya di stasiun TV beberapa waktu sebelumnya membuatnya merasa lemah dan syok; Siwon maupun Josh sama sekali tidak tahu itu.

Josh mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya, sambil ikut menarik Siwon dalam pelukannya.

“Kenapa kota ini jadi seperti ini, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon setelah mengusap matanya dalam usahanya untuk mengatasi emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

“Bukan hanya kota ini, Siwon.” jawab Josh setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda. Hanya suara-suara dentuman dari luar yang bisa mereka dengar.

Keduanya melepas pelukan dan menatap Josh dengan kaget.

“Maksudmu ini terjadi di mana-mana?”

“Ya, Kyuhyun.” kata Josh. “Kota kami adalah yang pertama terkena serangan ini. Semuanya lenyap.”

Mata kedua anak itu semakin membulat lebar. Mereka menutup mulut mereka dengan tatapan horor.

“Ini bukan meteorit biasa. Ini sihir tingkat tinggi.” lanjut Josh.

“Bagaimana dengan—”

“Semua keluarga kami selamat, tapi kami harus menyembunyikan mereka di sebuah tempat agar tidak dapat disentuh orang-orang yang berniat jahat.”

Mereka menghembuskan napas lega. Namun pada saat itu, mereka jadi ingat hal lain.

“Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan penduduk yang lain…” lanjut Josh. “Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, keluarga kalian juga selamat. Mereka seharusnya sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan keluargaku.”

“Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Aku di sini untuk kalian. Dan karena kalian tampaknya ingat dengan semua kejadian di masa lalu, kita bisa langsung ke topik masalah.” Dia menatap mata mereka satu-persatu. “ _In this dark hours, the light is needed more than before_.” Dia jeda sejenak. “ _The question is…are you ready_?”

Keadaan sunyi sejenak. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun paham betul apa maksudnya. Ini adalah panggilan bagi mereka untuk menjadi Penjaga.

“Aku sudah memutuskannya sejak lama. Aku siap.” kata Siwon kemudian.

“Aku juga.” kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Josh tersenyum.

“Kalian tidak akan menyesal?”

Dia bisa membaca keseriusan mereka dalam pancaran mata keduanya.

“ _Thank you_.” sambil tersenyum, dia lalu mengatur posisi kedua anak itu agar mereka duduk dengan tegak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. “Tidak. Kamilah yang berterima kasih.” katanya serius. “Kami bisa jadi sampai sekarang karena E.L.F. Kurasa sudah waktunya membalas kebaikan mereka.”

“Akhirnya kalian menemukan sesuatu yang akan kalian lindungi.” Senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Josh. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bangga akan kedua anak ini, walaupun saat itu mereka masih belum menjadi Penjaga.

“Ya. Bukan hanya semua member, tapi E.L.F juga adalah keluarga bagi kami semenjak lama.” kata Siwon. “Dan juga semua orang.”

Josh lalu meletakkan tangannya ke dada mereka.

“ _Very well._ _I'm undoing the seal now_.” katanya.

Cahaya lembut keluar dari sana, membuat kedua anak itu merasa nyaman dan menutup mata mereka.

“ _Well then, welcome to your new family_ , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.” katanya pelan. “ _Let us go towards a new beginning_.”

Dengan itu seberkas cahaya menutupi ketiganya dan mereka lenyap dari pandangan.

Di saat yang sama, batu meteor lalu menghantam gedung apartemen itu dan meruntuhkannya.

_A new life awaits, so does the new struggles._

_Because the end of a story always a beginning of a new one._

_So let us hope for a happy ending for the days that shall come to pass_.

 

 

THE END (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. How was it? Another tease?  
> Sudah kukatakan bagi yang ingin epilognya di chapter 5 silahkan, tapi yang ingin epilognya chapter ini juga silahkan. :D You got your self a teaser. :p
> 
> Oh I just love it.
> 
> Tuliskan komentar kalian dong. Moga-moga saja ini bukan menjadi ff-ku yang terakhir untuk fandom ini. :)  
> Many to write, but I'm just too busy.


End file.
